The Consequence Series
by Ashura77
Summary: Every chapter another "consequence" resulting from a heated match, pure smut and dirty talk... Passion and Violence, depending on who the players will be... CHAPTER 6 NOW UP: Miz/Morrison
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer****: **_I don't own any of the guys playing in this fic, nor do I own the WWE or make money with this, and the Survivor Series are proof, I wouldn't have had Edge with a title, yeuuuh beeuuuh yikes beurk, well I own the hotel they played in hehe, no, seriously, nothing's mine, besides the words and my nightmares ;)_

_Actually started as a one-shot Kane/CM Punk, rapidly evolved hehehe, as consequence 2 will be Undertaker/Jeff Hardy, and 3 probably Batista/Randy Orton_

_This will more become a series, every chapter another couple, or maybe threesomes *shakes her very sick head in which evil things lurk*, with the general theme "a match – a consequence"_

_Hope you'll like it, drop me a line ___

_For the sakes of this fic, wrestling is very real mouahahahaha, Kane and the Undertaker are brothers and have powers, etc… No storyplots, all that happens in the ring is supposed to be real and therefore believed :-)_

_Oh yes, and a last WARNING, the different chapters may vary in the intensity of foul language (f-word, etc…), but it's supposed to be hardcore smut lol, so you're warned, don't throw stones at me if you have nightmares hehehe, this is NC-17, for people with a strong gut ;-)_

_Well, and now on to the first chapter my dear readers, hope you'll have a blast reading it :-), and in case there's a couple that you would read about, drop me a line, I'll see what I can come up with hehehe_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	2. a Punk

**Disclaimer****: **_I don't own any of the guys playing in this fic, nor do I own the WWE or make money with this, and the Survivor Series are proof, I wouldn't have had Edge with a title, yeuuuh beeuuuh yikes beurk, well I own the hotel they played in hehe, no, seriously, nothing's mine, besides the words and my nightmares ;)_

_This are the events leading to something that sprung out of my sick mind, I don't think those two would, well, I'd love to have a tape of that if they did lol, but no, nothing real pictured here hehehe, just my imagination running wild… _

_*Have you tried the Pepsi machine* , now I'm still on the floor lol, grazie Santino hehehe_

_**Additionnal Note**__**:**__ While I was writing, my idea from a short smutty, dirty thing evolved, I'm too inclined on going down on emotions, and so I had to start to go back in time and check for matches between those two (so the action in the different matches is quite what really happened, I just twisted things around a little to make it fit better lol and kept very far away from starting to write about action outside the shows, would have become a book if I had done that hehehe_

_I also do apologize that I make them like each other *sorry*,_

_It still stays dirty and smutty though, just some fondness added lol, and a larger timeframe, it now covers March to July 2008 for Kane and CM Punk… _

_Other protagonists: Undertaker, Jeff Hardy (mentioned), Batista…_

_So, happy reading guys, hope you'll like it :-)_

_Oh and yes, now that I finished hehe, I can tell you that I couldn't refrain from writing an aftermath… It didn't feel completed without :-)_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Consequence Number 01**

**Conquering a Punk – Or what trust may bring**

_**Great American Bash 20**__**th**__** July 2008**_

_The Slow Beginnings (Wrestlemania)_

He watched the match from backstage, wondering who would be the challenger for Chavo, for the title, the belt he could now start feeling around his waist, only his match to win and then he'd be the one with the opportunity to go and get the gold… And the fact it was Kane made him smile, well, Chavo wouldn't enjoy that, and with his Money in the Bank win, he was all fuzzy inside, now he couldn't go for his friend, because Kane had been nothing but decent with him up until now, most of the time observing him silently and ever so often catching his gaze, no, going for his title was clearly out of the question…

_Aprils fool? (April 1__st__)_

Kane had gone to the ring to make his little speech, making sure they all knew not to get in his path if they wanted to survive, as a music hit the arena, one he knew only all to well, belonging to a person he had up until now felt he could trust, well he hadn't been backstabbed by Punk yet, and as it seemed, the yet was up… He stared at the man standing there, with the briefcase high and wondered if he had started to trust him to quick, like so often, but deep inside Kane didn't feel threatened, and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was a lot bigger than Phil, no, he couldn't believe he'd do that now, come and challenge him, they got along, right…

Kane didn't let him out of his sight, moving back a little and eyes burning down on CM Punk as he entered the ring, his eyes shaded by sadness for a brief second, one that didn't go unnoticed with a few people, his brother backstage hissed to himself, he knew that kid was bad news for Kane, and Phil who never wanted Kane to think he'd come out and challenge him for the title, how could he think that, he just wanted to congratulate him, and raise the stakes a little, the fans would go wild with anticipation what would follow… Kane decided to start, thinking he'd just imagined the cute smile Phil was flashing him **"So I see that you had a good day Sunday too…"** he moved closer, smiling himself too as Phil was aknowledging that fact, his voice stayed emotionless as he continued, threat hanging clearly in the air** "…But if you're out here to do, what I think you're gonna do, you won't have such a good night tonight"**, Phil shook his head **"Take it easy big fellow, take it easy, see while I'm extremely happy I've won the money in the bank latter match at Wrestlemania, I came out here to let you know I'm a little bit jalous…"**, the scrutiny from Kane he had to endure was nothing to make him tremble, he sickly enjoyed the guy's stare on him as he continued **"See what I've got right here is a guaranteed contract for a championship match, you actually went and won yourself a championship… But then again, my championship match can happen whenever I want… It could be next year, it could be next month, it could be next week, you know, if you really wanna press me, it could be right here, right…"**, a music hit the arena and Punk just finished, annoyed **"…now"**, Kane's eyes stayed on Punk a sec and their eyes met, chilling them both before they put their attention to the one who had interrupted them, fact they both didn't enjoy for the least to say…

Well the whole thing was pretty funny, and as they arrived backstage, Kane put a hand on Phil's shoulder stopping him on his track, staring deep into his eyes **"Were you going to challenge me? Honestly"**, he shook his head **"No, just wanted to come and congratulate you, that's all, honestly… You earned that title fair and square, and I would be an ass if I came for it now… Was more to get the audience burning too you know…"**, Kane seemed to let that information sink, then shook his head affirmatively **"Good…"**, and he left him standing there, lost in thought…

Phil was wondering all through the evening why he was feeling like that around Kane, he'd always sickly liked to guy, and now he could yet again team up with him, getting ready in his lockerroom he had a cute little smile on his face, he was going to show him he was powerful enough to be his partner… They met behind the curtain, ready to destroy the two clowns who had decided to make their evening a little more interesting…

_Fighting with emotions (June 3th) _

When Phil stood on the turnbuckle, staring at Kane, he just could shake his head, he felt like his heart was being crushed by the glare Kane gave him, he was forced to this match and didn't want him to think anything else, and it was too bad he didn't look when Kane's eyes showed just the same pain, he knew the kid was hurting, had to be hurting, and still just did it, not backing out or down, taking upon opponent after opponent, and he knew very well it wasn't his doing, but still, he wouldn't be gentle, no, a match was a match, irritating opponent or not, and this one was irritating, CM Punk seemed drawn to him like a moth was to light, not ever had he seen a flicker of fear in the kid's eyes, and he knew tonight wouldn't be different…

The second the bell rang, Kane stopped liking him, or at least pushed any feeling of liking very deep and locked it there, and Phil felt just that when he was slammed away, he just glared at Kane, at least he could have gone a little gentler on that one, but apparently to Kane he was just another opponent, even if backstage he was nothing but nice to him, come to think about that he found that quite astonishing, but had never thought further on the subject, just enjoying the big guy's presence whenever he could…

And he didn't even feel sorry when he ended up laying hurting on the ringfloor, winding in pain after what he felt was a not so bad match, hoping Kane wouldn't kill him now that he was pretty defensless, but before that thought could even process through correctly, he felt being rolled away, at least that was what it felt like, and there was too much movement around, but he hit the floor and hissed, body screaming in pain, and wondering who the fuck had just done that… He had his next conscient thought when he felt his body being moved again, and opening his eyes he saw it was Kane who dragged him along, he managed a smile **"Thanx man, what happened", "Future corpses"**, leaving Phil wondering who had been the idiots to come and mess with Kane and why the heck he was helping him when he could go chasing them…

_Fragile Trust, No Matter What (June 10__th__)_

When Kane went, door flying, into McMahon's office and asked for a match against Miz and Morrison, his mind was already made up as to his partner, it worked perfectly with Phil and that was his personal bottom line, as he politely made his request, voice showing he wasn't ready to discuss the matter, and he got it granted, making him laugh evily **"Good"** as he made his way to find CM Punk…

"**Interested in becoming tag-team-champion?"**, a question straight to the point, and a Punk lifting his head from the bench he had been resting on, gazing intrigued at the man standing hoovering above him, it took him a little to realize what he had just asked, and a grin made it to his face **"Only with you as a partner Kane"**, he received a wicked smile as an answer **"Then be ready later"** and with that he was left alone again, scratching his head, the grin still on his face and a very very weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, the little games of getting closer with Kane started to become more intense, and he wondered where this was leading…

Later that night Kane helped back CM Punk, again, who seemed really hurt, and he dragged him to the medics, pushing him onto the examination table and keeping him down by the shoulders **"Check him"**, Phil just smirked, between amusement and real pain, everybody else in the room trembled, the mismatched eyes firmly on them, a low rumble **"NOW"**, Phil moved one arm up, his hand patting Kane's on his shoulder **"Easy big guy, I'm ok, just strained a rip", "Broke I'd say", "No, I'm ok"**, the Undertaker was standing at the door, leaning on the frame, and quietly observing the scene, wondering what went on with his brother and that CM Punk guy, not that it was his business, he knew Kane could watch his own back, but it was more curiosity that had made him follow them, and what intruiged him, was that he could sense genuine care in his brothers aura, as if he really wanted the kid to go better, and knowing his bro, he knew after a lost match the Big Red Machine's temper was very fueled, and yet he didn't seem to blame Phil for their loss, it was all very confusing to the Deadman as he moved back and left them alone…

When they had finished with Phil, he was nicely wrapped up and Kane, without a thanx to the poor, still scared medics, took Phil and caried him to his lockerroom **"Get dressed, I'll be back… And hurry"**, Phil shook his head a little smile on his lips **"I'll try…"**, he couldn't thank Kane, he was gone too fast, leaving an intrigued yet happy Punk, who was wondering why he was acting this concerned. He managed to somehow hurry and was ready just in time to see the door open and Kane standing there, ready too **"What are you, Superman"**, Kane entered and closed the door, wicked smile on his lips, very disposed to see how far he could go with CM Punk as his mismatched eyes started to shine red **"No, not Superman, but not far off"**, Phil had been on the process of licking his lip and stalted, immobile, staring at him for a good minute, trying to get himself to stop staring like an idiot which was more difficult than he thought, he was just to fascinated with the spectacle, before mumbling **"I knew it"…**

He took his bag and colliding with Kane's chest **"Knew what?"**, Phil looked up and grinned **"That you had to have some powers, you wouldn't have beaten me last week if you didn't have"**, a hand came to his throat and he was lifted **"Oh is that so?"**, Phil chuckled, bag dropping, legs wrapped around Kane's hips to make the position more bearable and added **"Oh yes"**, and then started to laugh **"No, seriously, just kidding you know"**, Kane cocked his head to the side and grinned, eyes flaming again **"I know"**, and he placed Phil securely on the floor again, who was still staring at his eyes, cheeks a little flushed as he admitted **"Your eyes are beautiful in their normal state, but those flames, that's just hot"**, Kane was way too amazed to react to that comment, fact Phil was glad for as he pulled the bigger guy along…

_Cashing in for happiness ( June 30__th__)_

Kane was standing backstage talking to Mark, when Phil rushed by, dragging a referee along **"What was that?"**, he grinned at his brother **"Oh, well I think it's time for a cashing in"**, Mark shook his head **"And you find this amusing"**, well looking at it it really was, as CM Punk was rushing past an astonished Batista, who realized what was happening before his eyes, and he angry groaned walking backstage **"I can't believe he'll get it now… It should be mine"**, he stood next to the brothers and watched the inevitable happen in the ring, Edge losing his title to CM Punk, Kane commenting it dryly **"Well let's see the good part in it, he won't have to crash the wedding now"**, Mark looked at him with a quizzical look **"What are you talking about", "The kid said he'd enjoy doing just that in an interview"**, Mark wondered since when his brother kept track of other people's interviews, but when it came to CM Punk, nothing was impossible as far as his brother was concerned, Punk who still didn't really realize what he just had had the balls to do, hands shaking as he held his titel, his belt in his hands, he had just become World Heavyweight Champion, sinking to his knees it hit him, he had seriously done it, it was his…

When he got backstage, hands stil clutching the belt thightly he collided with Kane who had walked up to him, blocking his way, and staring from Phil's eyes to the belt back to his eyes, before extending his hand and wiping off the tears that were flooding down his cheeks with his thumbs **"Your celebration is a crying session?"**, Phil started laughing, shaking his head **"No, I'm overwelmed I just did that", "Congrats Champ"**, Phil flashed a genuine smile **"Thanx Kane, man I can't believe I just did that"**, Batista just was shaking his head **"I can't either, but nicely played… Just don't get too used to being a champion, I want that"**, he pointed towards the belt, Phil cocking his head **"Don't think you're the only one"**

_Confusing Hatred (July 14__th__) _

Phil had just finished getting ready when the door sprung open and a familiar face walked in, stopping right in front of him and hoovering over him, and the way his sometimes tagteam-partner was breathing and inhaling he could tell something was bugging him, he just couldn't figure it out what it was, so he just stood there, arms crossed and waited for Kane to start, and he didn't have to wait long, **"Deep down inside I know he's dead"**, he was lost, well he knew Kane was, special for the least to say, but he had been around him often enough and weird fact, he had never felt threatened or afraid of the Big Red Machine, all the contrary as it was, he literally enjoyed the big guy's presence and his, well eerie aura, and he seriously wanted to know what was going on, maybe be there for him if he needed help, and help Kane needed, that Phil was sure about, he didn't go for the insane theory some people were eager to spread, he had gotten to know him and if something put him in that kinda state, something had to be going on **"Who are you talking about Kane"**, he just ignored him, not sure if he could trust him completely yet, actually the two only men he trusted to wrestle tonight in his state were Punk and his brother, the latter impossible **"Look Punk, we've been tagteam partners before, but tonight I need you in that ring one on one"**, Phil looked at him, the words processing in his mind, he wanted what? Oh yes, a match, he raised his eyebrows, voice showing he didn't understand what was going on **"I've got the biggest match of my life in six days and you come in here and challenge me to a match tonight?"**, well, it didn't go that bad, he hadn't said no yet **"This isn't about the title, I need this"**, and he sounded very serious and very pressed to have his way, Phil had made up his mind, if his friend needed help, hell, he'll give it to him, and who better than Kane to exercise with before having to meet Dave Batista **"Ok, Ok, but then I need something too, I need to prove to all the naysayers that think I shouldn't be champion, I need to prove I'm not a fluke, prove myself to everybody who thinks I've got a snowballs chance against Batista this Sunday, so you know what, you're on"**, he couldn't let slip the opportunity and added **"One more thing… What's with the bag?"**, he just got laughter, spooky laughter and a gaze he tried to decypher as Kane walked away, who wondered how far he could take it with the entire truth and Phil…

Mark had seen that intervention on the screen, and wasn't sure about CM Punk having made the right decision, so as the match started he was standing backstage overlooking the whole disaster, and seeing his brother snap he looked at Dave **"If you want your match on Sunday, better go and help him"**, **"Not the first time they have a killer match man, Punk and your bro seem to enjoy kicking the life out of each other from time to time" **but one look into the Deadman's eyes made Batista react **"Can you…", "Go, I'll go and tell them"**, and Mark wondered why he suddenly wanted to intervene, now he couldn't go out there, but Dave could, and in his eyes it was all for his brother's best, nothing else, as he threatened the poor guys to get Batista's entrance song ready…

Meanwhile in the ring, Phil was dodging flying chairs, and the scary glare his friend had made him shiver, he had snapped, now it wasn't the first time Phil was on the receiving end, he had had the pleasure of being dragged around their lockerroom by his throat once, Kane hadn't hurt him, not really, just kept an iron grip on him as he was mumbling incomprehensible stuff that Phil considered freaky, now this time he looked a lot more aggressive and, yeah well crazy, and as he went down, punches raining down on him he couldn't but hope he would stop really fast and realize what he was doing… Well he didn't, and Phil needed some time to assert the situation as he was helped up, he looked into Dave's eyes, not understanding since when he had become friends with him, but apparently that wasn't the case, he refused to shake his hand, now that Phil could live with, but patting him like that was just more he than could take, and he pushed the bigger guy back, making clear he wouldn't tolerate that kind of crap anymore… He should have been ready, he knew Dave wasn't one to wait before answering, he just was too exhausted to react and ended crushing onto the ringfloor, hurt and embarrassed for a second time in five minutes…He felt broken as he made his way backstage, well and hurt a little, and an awful lot pissed like hell at not having been ready to kick Dave's ass the way he deserved it…

When Phil made it backstage, his helpers were replaced by a tattooed arm, and looking up his eyes met Mark's, who sighed and shook his head **"You were asking for it, my brother isn't a tamed kitten you can brawl with kid", "Uuuh, thanx for telling me"**, he tried to wriggle free from the grip **"Don't be stupid, I'm only here to help you Punk", "I don't need it"**, Mark just let go of him, he had enough practice with defiance, stubborness and coolness with Hardy not to get into it with Punk now, who made a slide to the floor, hitting his knees hard on the flor, still panting **"Stupid fucker"**, add major disrespect to the list, he grabbed Phil by the neck and dragged him along the hallway **"You'll go and get checked now, then you take a shower and move your ass to your hotel… Stay away from Kane kid, that's my only advice"**, Phil started laughing his ass off, Kane liked throats and his brother liked necks, was too funny after the heat of the match and all of the weird emotions that had been stirred up **"Taker, come on, let go…"**, his laughter enraging Mark an awful lot, it seemed his brother seemed to enjoy trouble and defiance too…

They were followed by a fiery glaze, and Kane just went to his lockerroom, destroying the bench, angry that his brother would dare doing something like that, that kid was his, his alone…

Mark didn't miss the look on his brothers face when he entered their lockerroom, and far from being dumb, or blind, he knew exactly what this was about, he didn't even have to voice anything, an angry snarl making it to his ears **"What where you doing with that kid? Missing yours already"**, yep, that was the reaction he had been waiting for, he shook his head** "O Glen come on, I just helped him out a little"**, and there was Kane standing right in front of him, staring him dangerously down** "No, stay away from him, he's mine, mine bro"**, Mark had to seriously concentrate and bite his tongue not to make a teasing comment on how Glen sounded right about now, he just shrugged his shoulders getting down** "He's nobody's but his own as far I'm concerned Kane"**

Glen got down too, spitting **"He'll be mine", "And there's where I see the problem, he ain't one of your previous toys, don't do that to him, he's a good guy", "I only do good guys", "Don't do it Glen, not him, take someone else, Orton for instance", "Been there, fucked him silly Mark, was boring as hell, that guy can't take shit", "Great, so this time it will be worse"**, Glen really didn't see the point in keeping this discussion run for long** "Or a lot better, anyways, he's adult and had his vaccins, so he can choose for himself", "To pass a night in hell?"**

"**Oh, some would say heaven Mark", "You and heaven, what are you injecting them, liquid Lsd?", "You're just pissed because your toyboy probably got suspended Deadman, doesn't mean I can't have some fun"**, Glen eyed Mark, who demonstratively rolled his eyes at the venom his brother was spitting, with nothing but suspicion in his eyes **"You're not after him are you? Cause you know, if you ask nicely I can share", "You're disgusting, you should wear a sign or something to warn the innocent", "I think my size speaks for itself", "I so hope you didn't mean what I think you meant there bro"**, there was a low chuckle, and Mark pulled a face, knowing perfectly well what his dear brother had meant, and pushing away the images that became quite vivid, he tried one last time to get his brother to consider his newest obsession **"Don't… You'll end up breaking him, he's more fragile than you think", "Oh yeah, since he really wants a riskfree life he likes to wrestle with the big ones, wow, are you that regarding towards your plaything too"**, Mark was very sick of Kane's constant stupid comments about his plaything, lover, pet, punching back, so he just shook his head, hands put before it **"That's mutual, and can we leave him out of it please"**, a chuckle** "You're calling yourself his plaything now?"**, enough was enough** "Watch your tongue little brother… Or I'll blast you into oblivion"**, a defiant snarl came along the amused voice** "That could backfire bro, and what would Vince say about an exploded lockerroom?"**, Mark let out a dramatic sigh **"Ok, do it, but not in our hotelroom, take his, seriously, I can't have another crying session like the one last time"**, Glen laughed, but not a nice one, it was icy **"Wasn't my fault that Rey got scared", "Yeah, scared, I'd say terrified, terrorized"**, Kane just shrugged his shoulders **"Wasn't my fault", "Oh, levitating and trying to fuck him silly on the ceiling, yeah, great idea, you can call yourself lucky he didn't spread the word bro, rape, magic…", "No-one would have believed him anyways", "Not so sure about that, you pass as weird already, such allegations…"**, Kane interrupted him **"Punk won't do that, I'm pretty sure it's what he wants too"**, Mark let out a last deep sad sigh **"That's what I fear too bro"** and patting his younger, yet bigger brother's shoulder he left him alone to dwell on his words…

_A move is made (The Great American Bash)_

Kane found Phil backstage, all sweaty and yawning, he hoovered over him from behind, murmuring straight in his ear **"Got lucky Punk"**, Phil turned, eyes meeting his and smiled **"Yeah, though I would have preferred beating him on my own"**, Kane's hand nonchalently passed over a couple of new bruises on Phil's body, making the smaller man quiver slightly, before asking **"Care to celebrate?"**, Phil affirmatively shook his head **"Just give me time to change, and I'll be yours"**, he knew how it sounded and that was exactly what he wanted, to be possessed by the Big Red Machine, owned, made his, and his only…

Later that night, when Mark got back to the room, he entered and stopped on the spot, not believing what he saw, usually his brother had to obduct his preys, but with Phil it had been all smooth, he had seen him leave with his brother freely, and now he was safely attached to the bed, spread-eagled, a thick chain on each ankle and wrist, Mark wondered how Kane had managed to get the iron chains attached in the first place but the whole view was such a pleasure for the eye that he really didn't care, Phil couldn't see him since he had a blindfold on, and he still looked pretty happy, all naked, a glistering cockring twinkling around a very hard member, licking his lips and pulling the chains a little, mumbling **"I can hear you Kane"**, Mark had a smirk, and moved over to his bed, and then very nonchalently went over to him and slid the blindfold up, grinning at him **"Really? Well I'm not him, and I don't think you want me substituting to your torturer"**, Phil's already flushed cheeks deepened in color, and he was grateful that Mark took the cover of the floor and covered him a little **"Glen left you?", "Went to get some ice", "Ice huh? You're ok?"**, Phil stared at him, a wide wicked grin on his lips **"Ok? I'm more than ok", "So… You're ok with all of his games", "Oh hell yeah", "Hum, I'll propose this once, only once, you want out of it, tell me now", "Are you kidding me?", "No", "Don't you dare", "So, you want this", "Yeah, without you lurking around that is", "Sorry, I'm in this room too", "And you'll stay?"**

Mark got down next to Phil's thigh and let his hand roam the skin **"Hey…"**, he only got a chuckle as response as the hand continued tracing an imaginary pattern **"Hey…"**, Mark's eyes met his **"What?", "Don't", "You could have us both you know", "I just want him", "Aaah, so you like my brother", "He's cool", "Amazed me you never were afraid of him or betrayed him already", "Why would I", "Oh, I could give you so many reasons Phil, so many, but guess you'll have to find out all by yourself"**, an icecube hit Mark at the head **"Did you forget I told you to stay away from him", "And did you forget I told you no playing in our room"**, Phil's eyes moved from one to the other, and was starting the realize the situation, he was naked, chained and the brothers were discussing as if it was the most normal thing in the world, now he wasn't one either to make a fuss about this, but his body was just the opposite of the ice, and looking at Kane made him stirr, a couple of bruises from the match hurt a little on top of everything, he wanted his pleasure to continue, and fast **"Hey, I'm waiting"**

Mark had seen Glen's eyes turn red, and he couldn't but wonder what would happen now that Phil had interrupted his little brother's anger built-up, but what made him tilt the most was the reaction Phil had, basically none, just a sweet smile looking at him, no obvious fright or terror, he seemed very relax and calm, so he had to ask him **"You knew?", "What", "That", "What that?"**, Mark was about to seriously explode, one punk playing those games with him was enough, and at least Jeff always got his punishment by him, now he wasn't sure Kane was gonna do something about Phil, so he leaned over him, and caressed his face, before slapping him hard **"Now, you answer correctly… Do you know about his little tricks?"**, there was a trail of red running down Phil's chin and he was hissing **"What did you do that for you stupid ass"**, before the hand could slap again the temperature had risen drastically and a gaze over to Kane made him realize his brother was seriously pissed now, eyes on fire, a deep shade of red burning with intensity and making him make a wise judgement call before aggravating the situation **"Bro, he called for it you know that", "Get away from him"**

Phil had never been so happy to be on Glen's good graces and relaxed a little, that voice was so full of hatered and threat that he knew he wouldn't let Mark touch him again, and his presence, as he sat on the edge of the bed and traced the blood with his fingers before sucking it sent a bolt of heat to his groin, one that didn't go unnoticed, a hand roamed south and took a firm grip on his hard member, squeezing, Glen's somewhat insane laughter echoing through the room **"I see you're still interested after his intervention, or was it his intervention?"**, there was a headshake **"Was just your mere presence"**, Kane's eyes locked with his, and he sensed that he was speaking the truth, which was amazing enough and cooled his temper down, he traced his cheek softly, turning to his brother **"Don't you dare touch my pet again, you hear me"**, Mark had gotten down on his bed and let out an annoyed sigh **"Won't touch him if he doesn't disrespect me, and you better make sure he doesn't go and spread the word bro"**, he knew he had a long night before him, but what the heck, even he found his brother hot, so watching him do cute guys wasn't a real downer, on the contrary…

Kane waited for Mark to move over to the bathroom before bending and planting his lips on Phil's, claiming them for a brutal kiss, while his hand was moving up and down on his cock, squeezing thightly, knowing that the release the younger man was praying for wouldn't come until the ring would be removed, and he wasn't about to do that, the desire and lust in Punk's eyes were just to enticing to already stop the game, he glided down, making sure to bite both nipples hard before slowly continuing his path down, so long he had wanted to taste him, and now he finally could see how loud Phil could moan…

And moaning he could, feeling a wet heat source wrapping around his cock, he started to pull the chains, but couldn't make them move an inch, he let out a frustrated growl when Kane stopped and just stared at him **"I take that you like it", "Go on man, please", "Beg Punk"**, if it was possible that his cheeks flushed deeper they did, as he, panting, voiced **"Suck me… Suck me dry…"**, Phil was on another planet, or at least his mind had been thrown there, all he wanted was to come, and all Kane did was teasing him to a point where his cock started to painfully harden even more, the ring becoming a serious annoyance, **"Please… Let… Take it off… Please"**, Kane's evil laughter echoed through the room, making Mark wonder if now was the moment where his brothers plaything would start crying and wanting out, but apparently Phil was just as, well Mark called it sick as his brother and enjoyed the painful treatment when Kane bit down on his cock, before taking an icecube and sliding it up and down the twitching member…

When the chains got removed Mark was already asleep, and Phil was somewhere between reality and dream, his whole body still reacting to every touch Kane gave him, trembling and panting, just plainly satiated and very very happy, and even more as he felt the big frame move next to him and pull him close **"I think I'll keep you here Punk, guess I'm not done with you yet"**, Phil just managed a chuckle and a sweet **"Thank you Kane… I…"**, he didn't finish his sentence, not sure how Kane would react to his emotional ramblings, he wouldn't be able to voice anything else right now, besides his fondness for the scary guy and the very intense and deep feelings he had for him, it definetly went beyond friendship for him, and he didn't want to ruin the moment, feeling to perfect in his arms…

Early the next morning, Mark was greeted with a very unusual view, Kane usually disposed of his little playthings when done with them, but apparently Punk had somehow managed to be allowed to stay… He was wrapped around Kane, lying more on top of him than anything, chest down and head nuzzled against Kane's neck, his brothers arms safely keeping him there as he could disinguish through the covers, both still asleep. It somehow had something cute to see them like that, the serene expression on his troubled brother's face was a relief for him, and Mark started wondering if he hadn't been wrong about Phil, maybe he was just the right guy for his brother, not afraid of him, liking him and even his strange ways, and Mark was pretty sure he'd never betray his brother like others had done, but would Kane see that too? Or kick the poor guy out when waking up, sighing Mark turn and stretched, before getting up and wandering off to the bathroom, deciding on a nice long bath with his cellphone in his hands, he grinned evily knowing that he would wake up his own lover, and just that thought made him hard in a second and he couldn't wait to hear a sleepy voice pout **"You're a stupid fuck Taker… You know what time it is here?"** into his ear…

When he got back, still drying his hair, he was greeted by a large grin from his brother, who had started to gently stroke Phil's back, one hand playing through his hair **"Hey"**, **"Hey bro"**, **"Well, I see you found yourself something a little more permanent there"**, there was a long silence before a mumble could be heard **"Maybe"**, Mark decided to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while **"You trust him?"**, another lenghty silence, before a weak mumble **"Don't know…"** Kane sighed a little, before planting a soft kiss on Phil's forehead **"Everything in me yells yes, but I'm not sure I'm ready"**, Mark could read emotions in his brother's eyes he hadn't seen in a very long time **"Well, then go slowly"**, there was some movement, and CM Punk opened his eyes, trying to stretch but only hissing and stopping any movement, his whole body was screaming, bruises from the match and soreness in his muscles from their nightly activities calling their toll on him, but the heat source beneath him was so comfy and soothing that he managed a smile **"Hey big guy", "Hey punk"**, he got a playful slap on his butt that made him giggle **"Hummmm, I slept like a god"**, Kane's deep laughter echoed **"No, you slept with a god"**, Mark sighed **"Bro", "What"**, he never understood how his brother with all his insecurities managed that type of cockyness when it came to it, he just got dressed and decided to head to the gym **"See you later"**

The second the door closed Glen's mouth was on Phil's, his tongue forcing her way, exploring, swirling and sucking, before he reversed their positions in one move, pushing Phil's legs apart, which earned him an amused chuckle **"That eager big guy?"**, he fixed him, mismatched eyes more than predatory, before violently penetrating him, eyes still locked with his and one arm keeping both of Phil's wrists above his head on the pillow, penetrating both body and soul entirely and scruting for any reaction of rejection or apprehension, he needed to be sure about this, he didn't need to share a bed with someone who didn't want him one hundred percent and did enjoy it, and what he saw made his fears go numb and evaporate, Phil really wanted this just as bad as he did, his eyes were twinkling with both passion and pain, breath coming in gasps as his body buckled against his and his raspy voice moaned **"Deeper… Please…"**, and Kane obliged, slamming entirely into him and halting, only his hips giving small trusts, action that made the sweetest moans come to his ears…

A hand drapped around Phil's throat, and he opened his eyes slowly, meeting Kane's, his heart had started beating faster than it already had been, his body bucking unvolontary and a moan escaping his lips, Kane could feel his arousal against his lower chest and he knew he was at the verge of coming, which brought a sick smile to his lips, he had gotten himelf one sick lover here, and he couldn't but enjoy it **"You like that hin… But you'll have to trust me one hundred percent on this Punk"**, he could read Phil's agreement in his eyes, he didn't understand what made the kid trust him, but he did, and so, his pounding pace taking up on speed he started to slowly choke him, bending and whispering in his ear before biting gently down on his neck, just above where his hand ended **"I'll make you come like you've never in your life… You'll scream your release…"**, and Phil knew he was right, he had already some trouble of keeping back, and the slow lack of oxygene made his senses twirl in many directions, his body was trembling with pleasure, his hips moving up, legs wrapping around Kane so he could penetrate him even deeper, his hands roaming his back and scratching, body belonging to Kane now, he was at his mercy…

All Kane managed to do was to avoid crushing on top of Phil as they both had their release, he rather just covered him half, panting and trying to catch his breath just as he was doing, thinking about what Kane just had done to him, jeez he loved the guy's fixation on throats, his blocked arm moved a litte and he started to move his hand slowly up and down Kane's back, a happy smile on his face as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a little nap…

_Aftermath: A conquering Rage (Unforgiven)_

Kane saw what happened to the one that had conquered his fears when he had wanted to conquer his soul on a screen, and the Deadman had a lot of trouble keeping his brother under control **"No… You can't go and help him"**, Mark could have sworn he saw a pout on Kane's face** "And why not", "Because people will wonder why you suddenly go against Orton", "I never liked that idiot", "That's not the point bro, you can't… What the hell is wrong with you Kane"**, Kane shook his head, before mumbling **"Well, I… I like him a lot", "Yeah, I got that bro, and I told you it was a dangerous game to play, now don't you go and get involved in his things, he doesn't do it either", "Well, I've never been in a situation like that"**, Mark knew Phil and his brother had spent a lot of time together, Kane had even invited him over to his place and the punk had accepted, spending days in Kane's personal torture chamber, and even after hardcore sadism he still was as interested in his brother, if not even more, it was amazing, bordering not very normal, but who was he to decide who his brother should play with, and since Phil's intentions were nothing but friendship and trust, he hadn't voiced any objections lately, but now his brother started losing his focus **"You can't do it bro, please"**, there was an annoyed snarl as the door was slammed in his face, leaving Mark hoping his brother would make the wise decision…

He hurt, but what amazed Kane the most was the pure unalterated hatred he could sense in his lover as he was trying to be left alone by the medics, and gush he was fueling on it, it was so intense he had to keep the shudders back, and the need to ravish him right there, and the fact they had been four against him, well besides that little intervention from Kingston, made him proud, he hadn't chosen to play with the weakest of the pack, he grabbed Phil under the protests of the doc who wasn't sure he wanted to let Punk leave already and pulled him along **"Just don't die on me Punk"**, Phil managed to crack a smile **"I'll try… Hey… Not so fast…"**, the world had a way of spinning around him, a huge headache already forming on top of the bitter frustration that he felt, he ripped his arm free, and stared at Kane **"That bastard stole my title", "I know, and I'm sorry for that Punk"**, Kane didn't understand why it suddenly mattered to him too, but seeing the painful anger his lover was in he knew he had to help him, Phil had helped him so much until now, never betraying his trust, always being there for him, just like his brother had always been, so he grabbed him and took him back to the hotel, not letting the younger man voice any objections, vengeance would have to wait, Phil was more important now…

He gently pulled the cover over Phil, pulling him close and sighing **"You'll get it back… And you'll make them pay… I know you… I know you're too strong to not have a title"**, Phil curled up around Kane, his body fitting perfectly with the larger frame of his lover **"And you?", "I'm ok, you know me, I'll destroy them all… Rey first"**, Phil laughed, but the pain in his head made him cringe and curl more, Kane making a snap decision… They had done so much together… He knew many of his powers already, and Kane never stopped to be amazed at Phil not minding to join their minds, he always let the bigger guy enter his mind, no paranoia, no fear, so why not help him with the pain now… A hand came and massaged Cm Punk's temple, **"Relax a little, the pain will go away"**, Phil sensed heat streaming out of the hand, and closed his eyes relaxing as the pain started numbing to just a slight stinging, he couldn't but close up a little more and put his head on the large shoulder **"Thanx Kane"**, before drifting off into a restful sleep, feeling a hand not stopping to caress him and a known presence in his mind, joining him in his dream like so often…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_All I can say is wow, didn't think I'd write something this long (and I shortened it, hope it stills makes sense, if many readers request the whole thing I may replace this with that one or post it as a single fic, but only if you ask nicely lol), but since it's part of a series of one-shots I had to overdo it in oneshot hehehehe, I promise I really wanted to keep it short and make it a lot more dirty, but it just didn't work out lol, hope you liked it anyway, drop me a line, I absolutely love Reviews, and criticism is always welcome, I love the truth ;-)_

Next chapter: _the Undertaker and Jeff Hardy after their match on the 14__th__ of November 2008 (had to do that, had to do that lol, just had to, sorry hehehehe)_

_**P.S. The next chapter of "Glimpse of an Eyebeat" is in heavy work and will shortly be posted too, I'm just struggling with it a little, as I ended not liking what I had come up with, but rest assured I'm on it :-)**_


	3. a Rainbow

**Disclaimer****:**_ I sadly don't own the guys, but if I did, I'd post videos and wouldn't write hehehe, they own themselves and Vince owns the WWE, I don't make money with this, and blablablablabla… Don't sue me, stupidity is free :-)_

**Warning****:**_ Slash, Bad language, please take no offense, it's smut :-), it's highly rated M _

_Thanx for the Reviews, they are very appreciated, and I'm glad such an odd couple found their licking amongst you people hehehe _

_And on we go, couldn't let this one slip by, turned out less darker than I first intended, but I kinda like it anyways, hope you will too…_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 2**

**Conquering a Rainbow – Or how defiancy gets you respect**

_**Smackdown, 14**__**th**__** November 2008**_

That little rat had done it, ok, they had had a little chat before the match, and he had been quite sure that the bastard would do anything to win, to pin his scary ass and boast with a victory over the Undertaker… But he also knew, well he had made himself clear about that, all menacing and glaring, that should he pin him, Mark would return the favor, but not in a ring…

_Flashback (an hour earlier)_

_Mark was looking for Jeff, the news of the kid screeching over the roofs that tonight would be the night still heavy on his mood, there were things that were in deire need of clarification, to be precisely the fact that tonight would indeed be the night, but the one where Mark would take revenge for the nasty kick with the chair a couple of days back, no, he hadn't forgotten about that, nor that the silly kid had lost him that match, now that was calling for redemption, one that would be bitterly paid… _

_He found him in his lockerroom, chasing Brian, Carlito and even Matt with just one glare, and than spending a good minute staring at Jeff, a huge "Now What" obstructing any intelligible thought on his opponent, and since Jeff just stood there returning his glare, and managing to light a little spark of heavy interest in the Deadman __**"What the fuck happened to you"**__, he measured the younger Hardy and sighed, now he was ready to hear any stupid rambling about how he would kick his ass and so on, but no, all he got was a little movement of the head, a shrugging and a glare that intensified and started burning into him, now that was too odd to be nice, so Mark took a few steps and stopped right in front of him __**"Fell into your colors?"**__, the intensity of the emerald eyes on him turned into rage, and for a split second he thought their match was going to start right there, not that he would have minded, but the situation was rapidly becoming spooky, something was going on with Jeff he just couldn't point to what it was, and considering it, he put his mind back to what he was originally there for __**"Well, the cat got your tongue, just as well, you won't annoy me with interruptions"**__, and now that he passed Jeff and heard a distinctive, very defiant snarl, his mind made up by it's own, it was time to bring his old-school proposals back…_

_He sat down, noticing that Jeff was following him with his eyes, well at least he had the kid's attention, even if that much attention could be freaky on some level, but he was the Undertaker, THE freaky, spooky one, so he wasn't about to let the kid impress him __**"Ok, so the way I see it, you want to win tonight, right"**__, there was only a little flicker in Jeff's eyes that proved he was right, so he continued, an amused yet icy grin on his face __**"Well we both know that won't happen"**__, another snarl, and a body getting down inches from his, great, he had really lost it, well Mark wasn't about to discuss that attitude, he would pound that out of him later, no, now he needed the boy to agree with him, __**"Jeff, be realistic, I'll beat you anytime… But should you manage to pin me tonight…"**__, he got interrupted, and he was glad he finally got to hear his voice, this silent and intense fixing had started to seriously annoy him, __**"Anything… But I pin you… And no obvious letting me win should I not be able to manage on my own"**__, well those where terms Mark could very easily live with, it was even too easy, but he had no remorse for what would follow, he hadn't asked Jeff to answer him before he finished his sentence, so it was all on him __**"Couldn't agree more with you… As to your anything…"**__, Mark's green eyes flamed dangerously, and that was the first time since he had arrived that Jeff started feeling uneasy, his confidence taking a break as he saw those eyes, and the words that followed, were not helping…_

_Mark kept his voice down, then leaned towards Jeff and whispered in his ear, his tone low and menacing __**"Well, you'll spend a night with me… Or two, at my convenience kiddo… At my terms… With no boundaries"**__, Jeff gulped a little, he had come up with a few nasty things Mark could ask, now that wasn't what he had expected, and slowly a wicked grin made it to his face, years of waiting for such a proposition from that man, how could he refuse __**"That all? You want a piece of my ass? Well you've got yourself a deal Deadman"**_

_Jeff's readyness at accepting the proposal did nag a little on Mark, if he had known it would be that easy he would have plotted something way back, well at least now he was getting a piece of Jeff, better late than never… _

_End Flashback_

So the little fucker had run off, Mark was moving back, not having to try to look angry and ready to rip heads of, he felt that way, especially towards that idiot who had come and interfered in his match… And slowly another wave of rage went through him, and what if Jeff had asked the Big Show to come and help him, no, he couldn't have, could he… He had made a flight out of the ring too, and not a gentle one… Was more a very convenient one if he thought about it… When he got backstage, he had made up his mind, Big Show had wanted to play it cool, Jeff had nothing to do with that, even if he had used that brillantly, and he would make him quiver and suffer anyways, the kid had won and he would pay that victory…

He found him hiding in his lockerroom, or at least Mark thought he was hiding, Jeff had headed there straight, sweaty and a little hurt, but too happy for his own good, he had pined the fucker all by himself, he made a mental note to thank the Big Show for that though as he stood under the spray of the water, cooling down from the match, not hearing the door slam open and the other man enter…

After a second of checking, Mark heard the water running and wondered if he hadn't thought of the younger Hardy as a coward too early, after that match all he too wanted to do was take a shower, and so with an icy evil smile on his face started to undress after he locked the door, yeah, now he'd see how extreme the kid really was…

Jeff was still oblivious to the presence, and the smack to his butt made him spin around, all defensive before recognizing his former opponent **"You?"**, Mark pinned him to the tile wall with a hand on his throat glaring at him **"Expecting someone else kid?"**, Jeff tried to get him to loosen his grip only to feel the other hand pushing back his chest, playing with his navel piercing **"Don't… You're mine, remember", "I beat you fair and square Taker", "Still… You're mine now"**, an icy glare wandered along his body as the hand was moving downwards too, Mark licking his lips **"Nice… Really nice… Can't wait to hear you scream"**, Jeff's eyes wandered along Mark's body and he gulped, man, he hadn't thought of him that… well hung, but he never said no to a good fuck, and one from the Undertaker, come on, he knew he'd make some guys very jalous and if the guy was only half as good as far as the rumours went he'd be one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have been laid by him…

Mark did notice the scrutiny he got, and he chuckled darkly **"Like what you see kid?"**, Jeff's old defiance was back as he grinned cocky **"Oh yes", "Then get down and suck me"**, Mark's hands moved to his shoulders and he pushed him down, a little taken back by immediately feeling that mouth on his cock, and he liked that mouth very much, Jeff was one cocky and defiant bastard, and even if he never showed it, he preferred guys like him to the one's that took all the shit from anybody, and what he did with that mouth made the Taker let out a slight moan, hell he sucked like a champ, maybe getting that title… He slapped himself mentally for even starting to think of such things, and looked down, man what a vision, the water was still running on Hardy, who was on his knees in front of him, hair dripping and half in his face, one hand steadying himself on Mark's thigh, the other keeping a firm grasp on his very hard member, and that mouth…

Another moan echoed through the showers as Mark unvolontary bucked towards Jeff who grinned to himself, now Mark was thinking he was in charge, but Jeff knew better, once his mouth was on a man he owned him, and hearing those moans escape the Taker he applied a little more pressure with his tongue, sliding it all along the length of the imposing and hard member, and feeling his hair being patted he knew he was doing the right thing…

It took Mark less than five minutes to start shuddering and spilling his seed, all nicely swallowed… He even was glad Jeff helped him standing as the last tremors shook his body **"Take it you liked that"**, and with that Jeff started to take another shower, only to be again interrupted **"Hey", "I'm not done with you kid"**, Jeff looked down at him and chuckled **"Oh I think you are"**, that did it for Mark who planted him against that wall **"Don't be so cocky… You finish and then I'll have you in my hotelroom in an hour sharp… Don't think you can play with me kid"**, he pretended thinking, and with a spark of defiance **"Gash Mark, sorry, I'll have diner with the boys, so you'll…"**, a mouth came claiming his, his last words mumbled into Mark's mouth as Mark pushed him against the wall with a brutal kiss before steadying his head with one hand gripping his chin **"Don't play with me…"**, he patted him on the cheek then left the younger Hardy standing there, a smirk on his face…

Jeff hurried, as his brother entered he raised his eyebrows and looked at his sibling **"You're ready already?"**, Jeff grinned, a large wicked grin, eyes twinking with anticipation as he explained to his brother** "Something came up… Won't go out with you guys"**, Matt got down, scratching his head** "Uhu"**, Jeff jumped him a little, sitting in his lap, the bench making some plaintive sounds** "What"**, Matt's eyes locked with his** "So it's true?", "What is?", "The Undertaker coming out of here, an eerie gloom on his face", "The fucker always has an eerie gloom Matt", "Uhu… Well, what happened with us sharing", "Oh no Matt, not on this, man, he came in here and played it all master and everything, let me have my fun with him"**, Jeff's pleading puppy eyes made Matt pull a played pout** "And I?", "I'll tell you afterwards", "Wow, how very nice of you Jeff"**, they both grinned as Matt pushed Jeff off of him **"Then don't have the Deadman wait, wouldn't want you to spoil your own fun on this one, would we", "Thanx bro"**, Jeff took his bag and headed of, nearly running through the hallways towards his car…

He made it back to the hotel with still twenty minutes to spend, so he first went to his room, finding a note slipped under the door "719", he laughed, yeah, he hadn't asked Mark what room he was in, good the Deadman thought for him, he checked his watch, another 17 minutes…

Mark had headed straight to the hotel, under the smirk of his brother, who only had shaken his head and added, that if Hardy was too much to take for Mark he'd gladly come and help him, Mark politely, with a dangerous snarl declining that offer, he had things planned for the kid, without turning it into a threesome, and as he got out of the shower, he only put on his black leather pants, sat on the bed and waited…

It was three minutes down the deadline when Jeff arrived on the 7th floor, watch in his hands and counting, he'd be damned if he didn't rub the hour sharp part into Mark's face, so he stood there waiting until he had a minute to go and got ready to knock, but the door opened, revealing an emotionless Mark **"In…", "Uhhhh, yes Mark, but I still had twenty seconds you know"**, that earned him a nice slap on his ass as he passed the bigger man, who wondered if Jeff's defiancy had any rest with the kid, or if it was a 24/7 job, and the way Jeff managed to swing his hips inside the room, man, he needed a good spanking… Now that thought brought a winning smile on Mark's face, and he grabbed Jeff, pulling him towards the bed and over his lap **"Hey Deadman, what the fuck"**, Mark shook his head and then his hand went down, colliding with Jeff's ass **"Ouch"**, Mark had to smile, man he was cute like that, a pout on his lips, glaring at him, he couldn't but bring down his hand another couple of times, a sweet hiss accompagnating every slap…

Mark enjoyed the little slapping session, man the brat deserved it, for everything he had pulled in his life, and, a grin passing his lips, he pushed Jeff up, who started to gently rub his butt **"You're such an…", "Sshhh, you may not want to get me angry kid", "…ass"**, a fierce green meeting Jeff's emerald orbs as they had a little staring session, before Mark laid back and licked his lips **"Strip for me brat… but make it hot"**, Jeff stayed put, hand on his ass, sweetly provoking **"Want me to go and make a fire? Or just get an oven up here, cause I could go and ask you know… Turn up the heater maybe?"**, now Mark always considered himself a patient man even if others would agree he wasn't, but the attitude he was given just made him explode… with laughter… before getting up and, hand on Jeff's throat, murmured, dangerously and very very spooky **"You can be happy I'm grown up, patient, and ready to take a lot of bull"**, his second hand went straight to his crotch and he squeezed hard **"Now, you strip for me, no stupid comments or I swear Hardy I'll cut your tongue out… And believe me… I've done worse, so you better keep your part of the deal… Or your last known location will be this room"**, he let go of him and patted his cheek **"And that would be such a shame"**

As he moved back Jeff could see his eyes had changed to their white "state" as he always called it, too freaked out to think about it since he had once seen them flicker in a match and realized it was the eyes changing and not Mark just rolling his eyeballs, but he was busy massaging his cock who had taken one with the squeezing, and he wasn't afraid, a little spooked, but hell, so he just snarled **"You just completely destroyed my hard-on you ass, now you'll have to wait and get me all running again, na, your fault old man"**, Mark stared at him, utter disbelief with underlining rage in his face, as he shook his head **"Listen… Strip"**, and got down on the bed, leaning back on his arms and legs crossed **"Go…"**, Jeff's cheeks had flushed, he had thought he'd undress, get in the bed and that would be it, now the idiot turned it into a fucking sexshow, but the thought of having the mighty Undertaker laying there and looking at him took it over the fact that he felt like a moron doing it, so he started, closing his eyes and letting an imaginary melody flood him he started to move to it and very slowly and sensually taking of piece by piece…

Mark's eyes were glued on him, and it didn't take him long before he couldn't take it anymore and moved a hand to his crotch, massaging his very hard member through the leather pants, man he was sexy doing that, from time to time Jeff's tongue flickered out and licked his lips, hands caressing his chest before he started to very slowly pull his boxers down and opened his eyes, crossing Mark's, who was on the verge of dying of impatience, lashed forward, kissing Jeff and pulling him to the bed, throwing him literally on it, before he took of his pants and joined him, laying on top and biting down on his chest, every inch of the skin was nibbled on, biten or sucked, making Jeff shiver and moan, his hips pushing up…

The sight of the younger Hardy made Mark growl as he pushed his body against his, spreading willing legs **"You want it ha", "Don't talk and fuck me Taker"**, Mark chuckled **"Na na na, don't be rude kid"** and decided on a little torture, pushing a finger inside the quivering body **"You bastard"**, the finger was removed, now Mark wanted nothing but go slow but his own lust took the lead and he plunged inside the reponsive body, legs wrapping around him and hips pushing against his rythmic trusts, **"Faster… Harder…"**, Mark bend down and kissed him possessively, putting Jeff's legs on his shoulders, keeping his balance with his arms put on each side of his head, trusts becoming inhumanly brutal, as he whispered in his ear **"Do you like that? You're such a willing slut"**, the only thing making Jeff not take any offense was the fact that he was on the brink of insanity, he had never felt such an exquisit mixture of pleasure and pain, and the only thing his mind could come up with was **"More"**, Mark knew he wouldn't last any longer and moved one hand towards Jeff's cock, grasping it firmly and moving at same, insane rhythm he was pounding him…

He could feel Jeff tremble, his head pressed into the pillow, his whole body shaking as the pounding and rubbing went on, Mark bended again and bite him first in the throat before moving to his ear and sensually demanding **"Open your eyes Jeff, I want to see your eyes when I make you come"**, emerald orbs greeted him as he moved back over him, making him smile **"Good boy"**, he increased his rhythm even more and squeezed Jeff's cock and then he felt nothing but bliss, the body beneath him starting to tremble like crazy, his own cock being squeezed as Jeff bucked, howling unintelligible stuff, his eyes still locked with Mark's now watery as he slammed his head back into the pillow, savouring the heat he could feel spreading inside him as Mark joined him, howling no less intelligible things, crashing down on Jeff's body…

They lay there silent for a good moment, before Mark started to move, pulling out of Jeff and letting his body crash next to his lover's **"Kid, If I had known that you were a that good lay, I would have had you years back"**, there was an amused chuckle **"You could have asked around Deadman, that bro of yours would have told you"**, there was a snarl as Mark readjusted his position, propped on an elbow, staring at Jeff **"Kane nailed you?", "Well, he nailed, as you put it, my brother, but since Matt is a sharing guy, I got lucky too"**, Mark shook his head making a mental note to make his brother dearly pay for the retention of such information, but for the moment he had other plans anyways, as he moved a hand towards Jeff's member and started rubbing it, earning himself yet another chuckle **"I see you didn't have enough of me Taker", "Not nearly enough, no"**, Jeff stretched his arm and took a just as firm grasp on Mark's dick, and feeling it completely hard again he laughed out **"For such an old guy you're quite fit", "I took a viagra before you came", "Seriously"**, Mark removed his hand from the cock and slapped Jeff on the head **"Absolutely not, just a look at you makes me hard", "Well, then let's make good use of that"**, Jeff sat up and moved over Mark, on leg on each side of the other man's hips and got down, impaling himself slowly on the pulsing member, mumbling **"Humm, just like this, that's perfect use"**, Mark looked at him, wondering momentarly why he always let every shit slip with the younger Hardy, for years that was, any stunt the kid pulled he had let slip, and never noticed how desirable he was, and willing, and reponsive, and sooo hot, the Deadman let out a deep growl as Jeff had moved up only the let himself drop entirely on him, a sweet moan exiting his mouth…

Jeff was somewhere between heaven and more heaven, and when he felt a hand on his cock his moving pace increased, a slapping sound occuring at each drop, and the room filling with their moans and groans until in one united cry they both came, Jeff moving next to Mark, trying to catch his breath **"You're quite a good lay too"**, Mark was too tired too argue or go down on the attitude the kid was showing again, he just pulled him closer as he pulled the covers over them **"Go to sleep, I intend on continuing tomorrow with you, so I suggest some rest"**, Jeff snuggled closer to him, putting an arm around his chest and head on his shoulder **"Glad you don't kick me out", "Na, you're worth keeping a bit", "So they say"**, and chuckling, they both drifted off into sleep…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well, I hope you liked it, and even if you did not, please REVIEW, thanx :-)_

Next chapter: _Batista/Orton or Batista/Flair or Miz/Morrison, or some other sexy guys, haven't made my mind up yet hehehe, so patience, patience…_


	4. the Olymp

**So, I know you'll all think I'm crazy, but as I was writing the 3****rd**** chapter (HHH/Jeff Hardy) it became bigger and bigger and longer and I was going back in time so much that before I knew it, I had over 30 pages done, and I was only done on half the stuff I wanted to integrate, so, I had to make a decision, I'll post the sole part of Armageddon here, but there will be a fic on itself on this, sorry, HHH and Jeff just made my head spin and my imagination run wild lol…**

**Disclaimer****: **_Still not mine and still not making a penny with this, and this time there's parts of the original interviews I used, so I guess they're not mine either lol, it's mainly the interview and promo parts :-), they belong to the WWE and the creative d***heads that came up with it in the first place_

_I don't suppose or in any way proclame that they are gay, this is a work of fiction, and anyways, they're not gay, they're bi in it, so no flaming *nyan*, it's like with lions when they are amongst males, to relieve pression they, well jump each other ;-)_

**Main players****: **_Jeff Hardy/HHH, later Jeff/HHH/Undertaker/HBK (yeah, I just couldn't resist and had to do it, but it's only mentioned), Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Batista, Kane, Rey Mysterio, Edge, Kozlov, etc… _

_**So, this is slash and very smutty lol, what comes as a reward with the title **_

_Happy reading and__** Happy New Year my Dear Readers *kisses***_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Consequence Number 03**

**Conquering the Olymp – A Golden Reward**

_**Armageddon**_

_**(December 14**__**th**__** 2008)**_

Jeff had made it with the others to Buffalo immediately after the Smackdown show, glad the flight didn't take that long and very decided on not going out too long which made more than one smirk, he made it to bed by two, yawning and asleep in a matter of minutes. He was focused on just one thing, winning the title, and even if he was still hurting, he got up early in the morning, making his brother laugh at him when he got ready to head down to the gym **"You've lost it bro", "Fuck you, I want that title damn it, and I wanna make sure I'm at my best"**, Matt followed his younger sibling with the eyes, amused only at the fact he saw Jeff in that kind of state, but slightly pissed he was woken up at seven-thirty** "You won't be if you tire your body already, go back to bed", "I'll go slow tomorrow before the match"**, Jeff made it down to the gym, an amazed Batista grinning as he double-checked his watch **"Well there's someone ready for the kill", "More than ready", "I think I never saw you this early, and especially not in a gym", "Well, desperate times call for desperate mesures", "Guess you're right kid"**, they continued working out in separate corners for a while, no-one else joining them and David more than amazed at Jeff's discipline, he'd seen that he had started gaining muscles and an unshiftable focus, but that it was to this extend made the Animal curious **"Hey Jeff", "Yup", "Since when are you such a work-out freak"**, there was a snarl before Jeff snapped a little **"I've been a freak my entire life Dave", "You know what I mean Jeff, I wasn't insulting you or anything"**

Jeff had to admit that he was one of those who had been the nicest with him when he came back in May, and one of those who didn't rub his past in his face everytime they saw him, so he decided to let their discussion go on a little **"Actually since my time at the farm", "What farm?", "Mark's", "The Taker's?", "Yup", "You've been there?", "Yes"**, Dave moved over to where Jeff was lifting weights and started working out next to him, a little curious** "Can I ask you when you were there?"**, Jeff turned his head and looked at him **"During my suspension, shortly after Wrestlemania he came and picked me up", "You're serious? Wow, I know he's keeping an eye on everyone, but to that extend", "Guess I was lucky", "Guess you deserved it", "Who knows", "Hey, you've nothing but improved, you can be proud of yourself Jeff, don't let anybody convince you shouldn't", "You mean it?", "Would I say it if I didn't? I'm no hypocrite Jeff, what I say, I mean"**, checking his watch, he patted Jeff's shoulders **"How about we grab lunch together, we can stay at the hotel and come back down here afterwards"**, shrugging his shoulders Jeff put the weights down **"Not a bad idea"**, they both freshened up a little and made it upstairs, the buffet at the restaurant just the thing they wanted, they sat down and started eating, the others dripping in one by one too, the first three getting down with them, a still sleepy Matt, who was still not over seeing his brother act like that, a cocky and arrogant Randy who did nothing but taunt Dave and Rey, who was in a state pretty much similar to Matt and was hoovering with sleepy eyes over his plate, making Jeff chuckle more than once since he was waiting for him to drop his head on the plate…

It didn't happen, and Dave was glad Randy wandered off to do some shopping, Rey joining them, a little more awake now, Matt declining politely and going back to bed, the second they were back at the gym Jeff was at it again, Dave grinning and updating Rey **"He's been going at it since this morning, we're going to crown a new champ tomorrow", "Would be cool, Adam doesn't deserve it and Paul had it often enough", "Exactly"**, it was late afternoon when Dave decided to call it a day, and seeing Jeff was still very busy he decided to intervene and grabbed him from behind laughing **"The gym closes Jeff, time to rest"**, being transported out, Jeff was chuckling, trying to get out of the Animal's grip, more than amused about the larger man's attitude** "Let go of me Dave, man, you're not funny"** Batista kept one arm around Jeff's waist, pushing the elevator button with the other one, just as amused as was Hardy** "You'll tire your muscles so badly you'll only feel pain tomorrow Jeff, and you won't win the belt with pain"** he took him upstairs to his room, knocking and grinning as Matt, who had been checking his mails opened the door **"Sorry to disturb you, but your brother was on the verge of destroying all the machines in the gym with his incessant workout, so I decided to save them and him and bring him up"**, Jeff was faking a pout as Dave finally let go and shoved him into his brothers arms **"Thanx man", "You're welcome"**, Jeff pushed Matt back, who snickered **"Take a shower you reek", "Fuck you", "How delicate of yours"**, Jeff stuck his tongue out at him and moved over to the bathroom…

They made it to the arena early the next day, Jeff suddenly an awful lot quiet and eyes on the sky, he had let his brother drive without one objection and that was one good proof that he was in his own world, his mind racing around just one thing, Matt pushing him around a little playfully until he was seriously brooding, sitting in a corner and listening to his favourite songs, laying down and eyes closed, mind on only one thing, it was his last chance, if he didn't get it done tonight, he sure as hell wouldn't get another shot at it before a long time, and no way he wanted that to happen, so he had to make sure he'd beat them, Matt was glad when the door opened and Mark entered, more than chuckling upon seeing Jeff like that **"I see he's brooding", "I pissed him off", "Good, he needs anger tonight"**, Jeff had sensed Mark entering, it was like with Paul, he could sense them literally before they made it in, and had stopped the music, listening to them and lifting his middle finger before jumping up **"Why aren't you guys leaving me alone, please, I'm in deire need of peace"**, Mark smiled, trying to calm him a little** "Calm down Jeff, if you go into overdrive you won't get shit achieved kid", "I know, and that's why I'll take a walk hoping to chill a little… Anyways I'm hungry, so see you"**, Mark ruffled his hair as he passed them, waiting for Jeff to be gone to turn to Matt **"How is he doing?", "Pretty good so far, I really hope it will work out for him", "It will, hey, how many shots does he need?", "That's what I mean Mark, if it doesn't work, I don't know how he'll take it", "He's as prepared as he can be, it will be alright"**

When the show began, Jeff sat down, legs pulled up and hugging his knees, staring at the screen cheering for his brother, Shawn on one side and Batista on the other, chuckling everytime Jeff was flinching **"Hey, look at the bright side, he can't lose his title, so it's ok", "You're calling my brother getting beaten up ok?"**, Dave pulled him over and pretended spanking him **"You're such an incurable brat Jeff, you know very well what I meant"**, Shawn pulled Jeff back up **"Hey, no such treatment on the next Champ Dave"**, there was a loud snicker, the Game himself standing behind them, arms crossed and very amused **"Shawn watch it, you're very mistaken on the Champ-thing", "We'll see Paul"**, he sat down next to Shawn after having given Jeff a pretty intense stare-down, but the match being more important to Jeff than Hunter for the moment, and the second Matt made it back he pushed the medics away and pulled his brother in his arms **"You're ok?", "Yeah, fucking idiotic Russian bitch", "How are you feeling", "I'm ok Jeff, I'll be back in a sec ok?"**, Jeff let go and sighed, getting back down, he didn't like what just happened, but didn't want to get the next mockery from someone so he just didn't say anything and started brooding, Matt had wanted to get away from Jeff, he didn't want to upset him with his pissed-off state, he couldn't believe Vlad had just beaten him like that and needed to let off some steam…

The only thing that got Jeff out of his brooding, besides stupid jokes from Shawn, was Vickie, the second she started Jeff was raging **"How can that stupid bitch lie like that"**, not one single man made a comment about that one, Vickie had pissed each and everyone of them individually off and several on more than just one occasion, but Dave went back into reasoning** "She can't admit openly they did it Jeff", "It was them", "You still don't know that", "No, but I'm pretty sure about it, who else"**, he looked over at Hunter **"'Cause I'm not believing the bull that it was him Dave", "Me neither kid, and Adam suddenly popping back is one good clue, but still, they've played it clever, and as long as we don't know, well, just watch your back"**, Hunter felt compelled to intervene too** "I don't do things without claiming them, and you know it and people usually see me come before I knock them out", "That's what I said"** and Jeff got up and walk over to his locker, getting ready, he planned on a little appearance before the match and needed to hurry a little, he had a little something on his mind that would leave more than one astonished and speechless, only one other guy informed and helping him out with the location and the camera guy who was about to freak completely with both Kane and Jeff around and their "dark" auras that seemed to develop in dark places, but he had to go through with it and more than one jumped as Jeff came on screen in his dark hiding place **"The last year of my life I've been forced to look inward, forced to come face to face with my soul and ask myself a question… Jeff are you willing to change"**, oh yeah, his year hadn't been easy, with everybody on his back, only wanting the best for him **"People have tried to change me my entire life, and when they fail, I still come across as a failure, but it's easy though right, it's easy to say Jeff's a screw-up, he's just gonna make a mistake again"**, it had been all he had gotten from some of the guys, a deep lack of trust and rejection, not all, the thought of Mark and what he had done for him flashed up, he hadn't been afraid to push the younger Hardy far over his own boundaries in order to help him heal, nor Shawn or Matt, but the others had** "I think you're afraid, I think you're afraid to ask me why, because you might sense something human in me that will just freak you out", "Everyone has tried to breake me, but I broke my own walls down, and tonight is a new chapter in the career of Jeff Hardy, tonight you'll see through the eyes of one Imagination, and tonight I will answer all of the questions…", "Does Jeff Hardy have what it takes, is Jeff Hardy willing to change, I am who I am, Jeff Hardy, WWE champion" **

Shawn was happy he had witnessed Jeff's little intervention, at least it put a good side to the night, 'cause he was in bigger shit than he wanted to admit personally and seeing Jeff like that had made him grin, he made it to the ring as Hunter got ready in his private locker room and Jeff made it back to his, his brother having witnessed his intervention too and staring at him as if he'd actually never seen him before, making Jeff chuckle and cock his head **"What Matt?", "Wow", "What?", "You just put yourself on another level bro", "I figured if they'd all tease me about it I too could use it, right", "Yeah, good call, where did you tape it", "One of Kane's scary hideouts", "No shit? He let you in?", "Yup, and the camera dude, geez, you should have seen him head off when we were done", "It was a little spooky Jeff, you have to admit that", "Nope, it was freaky"**, someone far less amused was Hunter, who was slightly pouting that he hadn't thought about an intervention before him, but his buddy in the ring caught all of his attention at the moment with his stupid thing he had going with JBL…

Jeff was being held by his brother, and hugged as HHH made his way to the ring **"Go out there and get yourself that title bro", "Hummm"**, he was eyes on the screen, realizing his brother was holding him but anything else went pretty unnoticed, he was ready to go out there and win, but so was the man walking down the aisle, Hunter did just the same just from his spot inside the ring, watching every move Jeff was making when he arrived, wondering if tonight would be indeed the night where he would prove him wrong, their eyes crossed once Jeff was in the ring and it positively send shivers down both of their spine's, they both stood in their corners as Edge made it to the ring, Hunter crossing Jeff's eyes more than once before Adam had arrived…

The second the bell rang Jeff launched on Adam, pounding him with all his strength, finally making him pay for what he had done weeks back, but Hunter wasn't about to just sit down and watch and grabbed Jeff, throwing him into the ropes, but Jeff was ready and punched him on his way back, immediately taking care of Edge again before attacking Hunter again, he was ready for carnage as he trusted them on each other in the corner, just get them weakened and hurt and pinned, he wasn't going to let one single second slip, Hunter had insinuated he had lost his focus, guess now was the time to show him he'd gotten it back, and Hunter started to wonder if Jeff wasn't going to really surpass himself and kick their asses as he went down on his arms and knees and he gladly teamed with Jeff to get back at Adam, so he let him jump over his back and into Edge, Jeff immediately covering Adam and Hunter pulling him off, oh no, not yet, he wasn't going to let the brat win, no no, he got up and grabbed Jeff trying to throw him into the turnbuckles, but he reversed it and Hunter ended outside, hissing and pissed, more at himself than Jeff as he was getting up, Jeff ready to slam into him, not watching his back, where Adam was arriving and throwing him full force to the ground…

His second attack was seen by Jeff and Adam ended outside next to Hunter, Jeff catching his breathe before leaping over the third rope, he'd actually planned on landing on both but Hunter threw himself back just in time to evade him, knocking Jeff down the second he got up, getting into a brawl with Jeff before getting the upperhand and making it back to the ring, where Adam was waiting…

It took Jeff a little to make it back into the ring too, but he was using the time to catch his breathe and just got there in time to interrupt Hunter's Pedigree before getting nailed down, but getting back up to interrupt his second attempt with a Whisper in the Wind, they ended all three on the mat, Jeff jumping up and going for a pin on Adam that Hunter interrupted, he was fed up with Jeff's interventions, but nonetheless went and helped him a little, knowing well that Jeff would jump him too on this one, but it would be just one great move for the crowd as Jeff placed his Whispers on Adam sitting on Hunter's shoulders, Jeff threw himself on top of Edge, praying for a pin but interrupted by Hunter's whole weight upon him…

Backstage they were starting to take up bets who would win, up until now it was a too close call to make, but everybody had their favourite, Mark betting on both Hunter and Jeff and some crazy fateful event making them pin Adam together, after the beat-the-clock match everything was possible in his eyes, Matt betting on his brother, blood was thicker than Big Show's glare who bet on Edge, Dave not wanting to say it aloud, but wanting to bet was forced to go with Jeff which earned him a friendly slap from Phil who was betting on Jeff too, just because everybody was constantly teasing him and it was looking as if he was seriously in the lead, John added his money to the pot on Hunter, who had just received a fullblown Spear from Adam after Jeff had evaded it, Jeff immediately clothelining him over the top rope before attacking Hunter with first a Twist of Faith followed by a Swanton, the pin was interrupted by Edge pulling Jeff off of Hunter and outside where he started punching him, throwing him into the security wall before pounding his head on the table before Jeff could retaliate and slam his face into the desk and starting to rip it apart and repeating the action only to be attacked from behiond by Hunter, who started going on Edge too before throwing Jeff into the staircase and taking up Jeff's destruction of the desks…

He laid Jeff on it and started punching on him trying to weaken him enough to get a pin done, he lifted him on the desk and took Jeff up for a Pedigree but Jeff wasn't ready to let his dream slip and wiggled out and tried his own move, but Hunter moved away and Adam took Jeff down of the one desk and into the other who broke into a million pieces with a Spear that made all the guys backstage hold their breathe, Matt suddenly very worried about his baby brother and even Mark wondering how this would all end, Jeff was down on the floor, not sure if he was still alive and trying to figure out what had just happened and Hunter standing there watching the kill before taking Adam to the ring for a little action…

All three men were down, Hunter and Adam in the ring and Jeff outside, Hunter was seriously in pain, Adam was trying to get up and Jeff was wondering what day they were, where he was and what the hell he was doing there, it all became painfully clear as he started to move a little and realized where he was, Hunter started to recompose himself and launched on Adam, pinning him when Kozlov decided to make an appearance and attack HHH, but Matt had been up and running the second he had seen the big Russian move, no way he was going to let that guy take his brother's chance away, plus the guy seriously pissed him off, Jeff managed to get up too, the title making him will enough power to join the action again, his Swanton interrupted by Kozlov before Matt beat him backstage, Hunter and Adam going at it again, chairs involved by now, Jeff stopping Adam from hitting Hunter with one and smacking Edge with it, he had to admit it did some good, a little vengeance for the nasty attack, he got ready for another Swanton immediately afterwards, but Hunter made him fall of the turnbuckle before performing a Pedigree on Edge on going for the pin, already calling himself champion, that was without Jeff's last resort, a Swanton on both men…

Jeff was functioning on auto-pilot as he threw his body on Adam, he realized the referee was counting, one, two, three, yes, he had done it, he jumped up and took his belt, hugging it, it was his, but what was? He wasn't sure he was getting it, his song was playing and he had the belt in his arms, the referee had raised his arm, he was champion, he got down on his knees smiling before getting up again and partying with the crowd, referees taking care of Hunter and Adam outside, Hunter who felt more than hurt, and proven very wrong for that matter, he had it in him, it was good to know for future encounters he figured as he was escorted back, the second he was, he grinned wickedly, thinking of something very interesting…

It was something that had been created way back, the nailing of the new champion, and damn Hunter had to admit he would have loved to get Jeff's ass earlier, but unfortunately it had taken very long for the younger man to come around and finally make it, and as he was being checked in the back, telling them to hurry, he felt very inclined of going and showing his respect to the one who had screwed him over tonight, and then he'd have to get the next best strategy, the Undertaker and Michaels were standing there, looking at him, waiting for the medics to finish, and pulled him to the side **"A sec guys, I need to go back to the ring to give that brat a hug", "Uh, one hug before the big show", "Yeah, and don't look like that, he got my title, he's mine"**, Mark was grinning as he nudged him** "Technically he got Adam's Hunter", "He's mine, I was on the verge of letting him win to get his ass, now if you'd excuse me, I have stuff to do"**, and with that Hunter made his way to the ring where Jeff was partying with his brother…

Shawn looked at the Taker **"Damn, I want to join them"**, Mark put his arm around Shawn, glaring at JBL who was passing behind them** "Yeah, well you never got the kid, he's a real wildfang in bed, I swear, one of the best lays I've had here"**, Shawn pushed him friendly** "Thanx for the taunting Deadman", "Hunter will share, just not tonight Shawn, we should be patient and join him tomorrow, Hardy deserves a 24 hour screw through anyways", "Hey, I so hope Hunter won't go all hardcore on him and leave nothing for us", "No, and even if he did, Jeff would still enjoy it", **their game had been going on for quite long, everytime someone beat them for a title, one who really deserved it that was, he'd be taken down softly on a bed and made the ex-champion's, and Hunter wasn't known to be the most gentle one, he usually was still very pissed at having lost his title and sometimes his "night" turned into a punishment session…

After the match, his celebration with the crowd on top of the ruins as he felt someone hug him, Matt not having been able of staying away, they stood up there, Jeff holding his belt in his arms, taking in all the impressions but not really getting it yet, as he made it back to the ring to be joined by his brother for another round of celebrations, his mind only registring half of it as Matt hugged him and suddenly Hunter was back there, walking up to him, a referee immediately joining them in the ring, and Matt ready to go inbetween them should HHH make a funny move, but he was only there to congratulate and extended his hand, his eyes locked with Jeff's, he had fucking proven him wrong, and pulled him into a hug after Jeff had accepted his hand, not really wanting to let go but he couldn't start his game now, so he raised his hand in respect before making it back backstage to grab a quick shower he was in need of one, and some quiet, man, he hadn't gotten his title back, it sucked major time, but he had to admit that the thought of owning Jeff was very enticing, he would get the title back later anyways…

Jeff finally made it to his lockerroom, still clutching to the belt and ready to rip the heart out of each and everyone who'd try taken it away from him, and sliding down on the bench, his body hurting, he started to finally come down from all the adrenaline that had build up, he wasn't realizing his achievement yet, sitting there, belt laying on his thighs and eyes glued on it, one hand in his hair elbow on the belt, he didn't even notice when the tears started rolling, he realized when they dropped on his precious belt, he had done it, he had finally done it, he was champion and nothing and no-one could take that away from him, his line of thoughts were interrupted by a soft cough, he had been so in thoughts that he hadn't heard Mark enter, the Deadman was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and checking out the new champion with a proud grin on his face **"I told you kid"**, Jeff wiped his tears away, blinking at Mark, mumbling** "Uhu", "You won't realize until tomorrow, so don't even try"**, Jeff chuckled holding up the belt **"Yeah, I can't figure how it comes I'm holding this", "Tough work and a superb match Jeff"**, he left his spot against the wall and moved closer, pulling him into a hug **"I hope you're ready for a night of celebrations kid", "Think so"**, Jeff handed him the belt, face dead serious **"Can you watch it for me while I take a shower"**, Mark had grown to know Jeff very well, and so he just nodded and put the belt over his shoulder** "Sure, I'll take it with me", "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's yours got it"**, Mark patted him gently, more than amused **"Of course, I'll try to remember that kid, but it also means I may challenge you for it"**, and still laughing a bit Mark left him alone to go and tease Hunter a little, now that he had the belt to rub under his nose…

Jeff undressed, his body stinging pretty much everywhere which was a little a downer, but the warm water spray on his battered body was like a revival and his body relaxed a little, he sat on his knees letting the water wash over him, his mind still not clearly functioning as it drifted off, time not counting anymore as he was reliving the match, until after twenty minutes Matt stood behind him calling him softly **"Jeff? You're ok?"**, Jeff jumped a little, and turned his head nodding and lifting himself up, and welcoming the towel his brother was handing him he let him help him dry off and get dressed, mumbling as he sat down **"I did it Matt", "I know bro, I'm so proud of you"**, he pulled him up **"Ready to head out?", "I guess", "Hey, a huge party night awaits you bro", "Well, then let's not let them wait"**, they took their belongings and left for the catering area where most of the guys where already sitting, deciding on where to spend the rest of the evening, Mark and Hunter walking in shortly after the siblings, Hunter having the belt over his shoulder, grinning evily…

Jeff was staring at HHH, not really happy to see him parade HIS belt like that, but Hunter had come down from his disappointment, he was a too big professional to brood over something he'd change soon anyways, so he handed him the belt back, his grin widening as he saw Jeff stare, his fingers softly passing over it and smiling…

They made it to a club, all getting down on the couches in a private area upstairs, Hunter's eyes often on Jeff who was sipping contently on a glass of champagne, not exactly his favourite but Orton had send the bottle to his table and he couldn't let it go to waste, Dave growling slightly but accepting a glass too, Matt sitting next to his brother, Shawn on his other side, Randy leaning over, more teasing Dave than actually taking an interest in Jeff **"Guess we're the winners ha Hardy", "Yes Randy, but only one of us has a title, right"**, Randy snarled, glaring a little at Dave who just returned the favour, Mark smirking **"You two should get a room and get done with it"**, Chris pulling Randy back before any incident could happen, Jeff made it to the toilet, Hunter following him under Shawn's and Mark's gazes, Shawn grinning **"And so it starts…"**, alarming Matt a little who had followed their gazes **"What starts?", "Their celebration", "What are you talking about?", "Paul is going to congratulate your brother in a very special manner", "What are you insinuating Michaels?"**, Matt was getting up only to be pushed down by Dave **"He'll be alright Matt, relax"**, Matt had vaguely heard about the game some of the guys were playing, and had, after his win over Henry, very politely declined, he wasn't one to go with guys in the first place, but should it happen, certainly not that guy, so seeing Hunter follow his brother he pretty much knew what would happen, and kept an eye on the door, counting the time and ready to follow should his brother not be backin two minutes…

Jeff noticed Paul as he was washing his hands and looking in the mirror, jumped a little under the predatory scrutiny he was getting from the man as he was moving closer and came to rest directly behind him, locking his eyes with his in the mirror as he grabbed Jeff and pushed his body into his, whispering **"Well, if that's not the new champion", "Hunter… I…"**, Jeff couldn't detach his eyes from his in the mirror, wondering what he was doing **"What are you doing?", "Well, I have to admit that you've proven me wrong"**, Jeff still couldn't move his eyes, his whole body was shivering and he had to remember how to breathe as he felt Hunter press his hard-on against his back, biting down gently on his neck, he was going to kill Jeff with tenderness, he had had enough of violence for one night and wanted them both to enjoy their encounter, they sure as hell had needed long for this moment to finally arrive but first he had to get his approval of what would happen very soon, he wasn't after raping the Rainbow-Haired-Warrior, no, he wanted him to indulge in it as much as he would, and judging by Jeff's soft moan he was more than acceptant of the proposal he was getting, Hunter let his hands roam down Jeff's chest, nibbeling on his ear **"You like this ha kid?"**, Jeff just managed to stupidly nod as Hunter's hand came to rest on the belt he was wearing before sliding just a little lower and caressing **"I can see you like it a lot"**, the second Jeff had seen Hunter standing there he had started growing hard, it was just the aura that the man carried around, that body and those eyes…

It was like with Mark, once you were staring in their eyes you were lost, well at least he was lost, and even if it hurt a little to turn his head, he did just that and claimed his lips, arching his back into Hunter's body, who grinned while kissing him, well that was one hell of an approbation he was getting, unfortunately for them and both of their libidos Rey made it in, and stopped as if he'd been shot, eyes on them in disbelief, he felt the urge to push that picture away, but couldn't take his eyes of them, well it was one hell of a spectacle to begin with in the first place, after staring at them with a little grin on his face he coughed and mumbled a sorry as Hunter was already stepping back from Jeff, a wicked grin on his lips **"I'm not done with you", "I hope you're not"**, Paul slapped Rey on his shoulder as he passed him **"Breathe in, breathe out and you'll be ok, you didn't see anything my friend"**, Jeff had his cheeks flushed and was trying to catch his breathe, doing what Paul had suggested Rey, he inhaled deeply before smirking **"Sorry Rey"**, hey, he was the champion, a little making out with the Game was absolutely no problem, he was allowed to go crazy tonight, and the fact that he had won Hunter's respect back, and was promised a hot night was just too good to be true, Rey burst out laughing as Jeff too was gone, shaking his had and praying amused to the ceiling, this evening was full of surprises…

Matt was relieved to see first Hunter come back and shortly after him his brother, looking happy and content, so nothing had happened, little did he know, but Jeff wasn't about to tell him, nor was Paul who got down and emptied his glass, giving Shawn a cocky smile who lifted his glass in response, they made it back to the hotel, Jeff and Hunter not losing track of each other, Mark noticed and pulled Jeff aside before they divided into the cabs **"So I see you and Paul are ok again", "Uhu", "I wish you the best of the nights kid", "Uhu", "You're ok?", "Yeah, I'm the champ, I start realizing it", "No you're not, you're slightly drunk Jeff, you think you're getting it, but it ain't the revelation yet kiddo"**, he kissed him on the forehead before ruffling through his hair and pushing him into the same cab Paul was in, earning himself a pout from Matt, who wondered why his brother was now, what he clearly called abducted from his side, all he wanted was spending this night celebrating with Jeff, but now the cab drove off and all he was left with was punching the Deadman on the back **"Thanx a lot, I wanted to stay with Jeff Mark", "He's got business to take care of Matt", "What are you talking about"**, Mark shoved Matt in the next best cab, following him closely, Matt snapping **"What is going on?", "Jeff and Paul are going to have a little fun", "You're fucking kidding me right", "No, and I want you to calm down, he'll be alright", "How could you?", "I didn't do anything, Jeff accepted freely", "Uhu", "Yup, he did, oh come on Matt", "Damn, I wanted to celebrate with him", "You can tomorrow", "Great, it won't be the same"**

Hunter and Jeff had also come to the realization that they couldn't already disappear, so they went to the bar at the hotel and got down with John, Chris, Shawn, a very smirking Rey who, the second Glen saw him like that growled, nearly making them all die of a heartattack **"What's so funny little man?"**, Hunter stared from one to the other before shaking his head **"Don't get rude Kane", "In that case make him stop smirking like that"**, Rey issued some nice things in spanish, making Jeff laugh **"Don't, no fighting tonight or the champ will have to intervene"**, luckily Matt arrived, a happy grin on his face as he saw his brother, at least he could still party a little with him…

It was way past their bedtime when they finally made a move to their rooms, Jeff conveniently sticking with Paul who was having an arm around him to steady him, the last Vodka bottle had given more than one guy the rest, he was glad their little celebration hadn't knocked Jeff out completely, he was just nicely plastered, at least they would be able of continuing a little, the glare he received from Matt made him pull his typical I'm the Game face, hugging Jeff even more and not giving any sign on wanting to let the younger brother go any time soon **"We'll see you in the afternoon Matt, sleep thight"**, Jeff smiled, such a cute smile Matt had to grin for a second **"Night bro", "Night champ"**

They made it to Paul's suite and he pushed the younger man inside, closing the door and locking it, eyes on Jeff who went over to the bed and sat down, eyes on his belt, Hunter had to restrain from throwing the belt outside, it still stinged a little not to be the owner of it, but seeing those emerald orbs sparkle like that he pushed the idea away, and walked over to him, grabbing the belt and throwing it on the pillow, before getting down in front of Jeff, his arms resting on his thighs, Jeff putting his arms on his shoulders hands playing with the long blond hair, his voice soft yet cocky **"So I've proven you wrong ha?"**, Hunter cocked his head, rolling his eyes **"Don't go back to being an idiot if I tell you that yes, you have Jeff", "Cool", "Yes"**, their eyes stayed melted, both men trying to read the other but with all the intensity it was kinda difficult, even for Paul, so he grabbed Jeff by the arms and pushed him on the bed, covering him with all of his body…

Hunter was keeping Jeff's arms down, eyes locked with his, a grin on his face **"Not so cocky anymore, ha champ"**, Jeff's eyes melted with his, still feeling the effect of the party and the ingested booze, but pretty content about getting pinned by Hunter on a soft bed instead of a ring, his head turned a little and he looked at the belt that was laying on

top of the pillow, just above his head, and grinning, his eyes back on Hunter's he teased** "Not so sure what you're about to do to me Hunt, so no, not cocky, but aroused and in anticipation"**, Hunter bend down, languorously kissing him inbetween each word** "Fuck you, make you mine, I have to make sure you're a real champion"**, Jeff chuckled** "You're sick"**, Hunter looked down at him, serious all of a sudden, all those months of turning around each other were finally coming to an end in a blast, and hell, even if it meant he didn't have the title, he knew he'd manage to get it back anyways so for now he could let go and feel proud for Jeff, that he too had managed to get the so adored and coveted title and belt, it had certainly taken a long and bumpy road for him to finally be ready, and all of that made Hunter really go for him, and didn't quite remember when it started but he sure as hell would make good use of the moment, he susurred straight into his ear before biting and pulling on his earring with his teeth** "No, horny"**, Jeff snickered, his body bucking up even more against the larger frame, his cock twitching **"Well I'm too, so how about servicing me now that I'm at the top of the foodchain"**

Hunter chuckled and started undressing his champ, biting down on his chest, pulling hadly on a nipple, keeping it between his teeth as he started sucking, making Jeff's whole body arch, his hand roaming over and pinching the other one, Jeff's hands coming to rest in his hair as he was gasping for air, Hunter resolved in getting it going after a couple of minutes, and after having made sure they were as sensitive as they could get, he shifted his weigh and started unbuckling Jeff's belt and had him naked within less than a minute, hoovering over him a hungry gaze in his eyes…

Jeff shivered as Hunter leaned on him, first nibbling on his earlobe, whispering **"So you're at the top ha? Let me show you the top Jeff"** he continued on his trail down, licking softly on his neck before sliding over his chest, one little touch to Jeff's nipple causing the younger man to moan, Jeff feeling as if pure electricity was cursing through his body as Hunter's hand started slowly stroking his already very hard cock, it was a pleasure for him to see Jeff so aroused and responsive, and he decided to stop his teasings and lowered his head, not giving it a second thought as his mouth engulfed around his cock, his tongue sliding up and down, his hands keeping Jeff's hips down as he could feel him thrust upwards, he managed to open his eyes and melt them with Paul's, who shuddered seeing the burning the desires in those green eyes and started deep-throating him. Jeff's head flew back as his moans and gasps became louder, one hand entangled in Hunter's hair and one clutching the pillow, his body bucking unvolontary as he came closer and closer to his release, until he finally spilled himself into Hunter's throat with an earpiercing scream of pleasure that left Hunter swallowing and grinning…

Jeff was panting like a madman, his body was shaking with tremors and he knew it had just started, feeling Hunter push his legs apart he spread them, lifting his hips and his head, looking at him and seeing Hunter lick his fingers before in one painfully slow move inserting first one and then a second, his other hand gently stroking his lower abdomen **"Ssshhh, relax Jeff, there's plenty of more headed your way, but you need to relax"**, Jeff had his eyes still locked with Paul's, his body still trembling from his orgasm and this next little teasings just fueling his lust and desire all up again, he nodded and tried to relax but it was all easier said than done, he put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, those fingers moving in him making him yelp, gasping and somehow a pouty growl made it out too as they were removed, Hunter shaking his head grinning before starting to penetrate him slowly with his cock, he couldn't take this teasings anymore, he had to be inside of Hardy and it had to be right now…

He managed to keep it slow and not just pound into him, but it was hard, especially since Jeff was arching his body up, begging for more and moaning pretty loudly, now Hunter had hoped he'd be vocal, but this was a real pleasure, hearing that voice call out **"Hunter… Stop that damn teasing"**, he didn't need more and slammed into him, pressing his hips hard against Jeff's and lifting his legs he stayed put, not moving and relishing the thight warm pulsing walls that kept his cock emprisonned, Jeff had tensed, his hands gripping Paul's arms, his chest raising heavily as his respiration was more than erratic, and as their eyes crossed he could swear he had never seen Jeff's eyes this bright, this alive, well maybe they had shaded like that during one or the other stare-down, but that still had been different, he leaned on him, his dick thrusting in even further as he started kissing his neck **"You feel so good"**, he felt Jeff shudder and grinned as he moved out, and back inside of him, and all ideas of control and gentleness slipped his mind as Jeff clawed at his arms, arching and plaintively groaned **"Harder… Please…"**, he couldn't but oblige and the rhythm quickly became faster his eyes again locked with Jeff's who was somewhere far off the planet, every nerv in his body tingling and his mind not capable of one solid thought as Hunter slammed against his prostate, making him hurl so loud Hunter was sure the whole floor must have heard him, well his grunts weren't exactly discrete, but he was more concentrating on registring every whimper he could pull from him so his own vocal activities passed pretty much unheard of him, not of Jeff who heard them pretty fine and only found his own desire growing with every deep growl and moan that made it to his ears, and was on the brink of insanity when Hunter, evily added his hand to the game and started stroking his already painful cock…

"**Hunt…"**, but Hunter was somewhere else, all he was feeling was that powerful orgasm that was building up inside of him as his pounding rhythm became insane, his hand pumping Jeff faster and harder with every stroke, and anyways, all Jeff was able to scream was so uncomprehensible that any try to figure out what he wanted to say would have ended in a complete failure, what Hunter was registring on some level was that Jeff was scratching him, his head tossing on the pillow and hair covering the belt on moments but they both didn't realize that, Paul started to shudder and tensed and in one last savage trust came inside of Jeff, he had squeezed his cock so hard on the moment that Jeff followed him on the spot, howling his soul out…

Hunter collapsed on top of him, blanking out for a moment as he tried to get his respiration to a somewhat normal level, Jeff shuddering under him and panting loudly, pushing, or at least failing in the trying of pushing him off of him, fortunately Paul felt him move and glided off on his own, arm still holding Jeff down **"Oh boy"**, Jeff wondered how his voice could work at all after what Hunter had just done to him** "Humm, guess I've proven myself a worthy champ", "Oh no, not by a long shot kid"**, oh no, he may have gotten strong and fast and resilient enough to win the title, but Hunter wanted to know for how long he could go on now, Jeff faked a dramatic sigh and turned a little, his hand roaming Hunter's back **"Why don't you turn and I show you how good I really am"**

Hunter woke up later as the sun started to rise, the rays filtering through the dark and heavy curtains, he felt a weight on top of him and grinned, his body was in a more than aroused state and he immediately remembered why, Jeff had made a proposition that had been more than enticing and so his cock was still buried deep inside of Jeff, who was asleep laying on top of him on his back, but had started to move his hips unconsciously, first just a little movement, but it had quickly started becoming faster, up and down as he emerged, making soft moaning sounds, Hunter had to smile, he wondered how much energy was left in Hardy as let one hand slide along Jeff's chest, playing with the nipples before gliding down and taking hold of the younger man's cock, and very slowly moving up and down, started gliding equally slowly in and out of Jeff who woke up with all the delicious administrations he was getting and finally let out a loud moan, pressing his hips down and stopping Hunter's hand **"Give me a sec to wake"**, his whole body was shivering, and he didn't seem to be able to control it, which made Hunter smile, he had wanted to give Jeff the night of his life, and by night he wasn't only thinking of one single night, no, to him it was until he had enough of him, and that wouldn't be anytime soon as his lust was still burning vigorously…

Hunter's left hand was lasciviously drifting over Jeff's back, a soft breeze was blowing through the open window and drying their bodies, making them shiver in the process, Hunter pulled the covers over them, which was a great invitation for Jeff to snuggle even closer, one leg drapped over Paul's, arm and head nestled on his broad chest, a more than content expression on his face as he was musing over what had happened in the last twenty-four hours, but still couldn't grasp the whole impact it had, he had been yearning for this, and now that he had it he couldn't comprehend it, an annoyed sigh about his own meditation and introspection escaping him, Paul turning his head to scrutinize Jeff's face **"What's going on champ", "I still can't realize it and it frustrates me"**, Hunter let the information sink and had a major laughing outburst **"Oh my, believe me it will take you a while… Wait for your next entrance to the ring, you'll get closer to it then"**, he moved his hand to the colorful hairstrains and caressed Jeff's head, kissing him tenderly **"Don't let it make you crazy kid, it won't help you"**, after a little half hour of cozy cuddling, they both had to agree that it did their bodies some good to stay put for a while Hunter moved **"I'm kinda hungry, you want something too?", "Oh yes, please"**, he managed to stretch enough to grab the phone and order a little something from everything, silently praising room service because any movement was completely out of question…

Jeff had slid lower and was in the process of making any coherent thought very difficult as his tongue was working a slow rhythm around his cock, one hand fondling with his balls, it was straight-out evil and he hurried to hang up, and grabbed Jeff's hair but didn't remove his head **"You're an evil bastard Hardy"**, Jeff chuckled and lifted his head a little, faking a pout** "And there I was trying to please you my King, pfff"**, it was utterly evil, Paul's body was shaking with tremors and he dared stopping, unbelievable** "You continue doing what you did and the pleasing part will be ok"** and the Game pushed Jeff's head back down happy he immediately started going down on him again, he was quivering with pleasure and it didn't take long before he came, Jeff swallowing eagerly before sliding back up and huddling against him, satisfied he had made Paul scream like that…

After their late lunch Hunter had convinced Jeff to join him at the pool, making sure beforehand that it was closed for anybody besides the wrestlers, and was laughing at the crazy jumps Jeff was performing, until he swam up to him, putting his arms around Hunter's neck and pushing against him, two aroused cocks pressing against one another and making them both gasp in pleasure, as they could hear a splash, and then a a second one, both Shawn and Mark arriving and getting comfortable one on each side of the Game **"Hey there Hunter, mind if we borrow the champ for some aquatic games?", "I mind you guys trying to drown me"**, they made it to the border staying in the same position, Hunter eyes locked with Jeff's scouting for his desires, he didn't want to throw him in their arms and make him feel like getting raped, on the other hand, even if the brat was known for having denied many "courtships" backstage some had been very lucky, he was one crazy guy and already knew Mark more thouroughly, so Paul wasn't amazed at seeing him flash a smile, wiggling against him **"A foursome, nice thought", "I knew it"**

Shawn was probably the happiest, even if he was the one who on some crazy level was closest to Jeff, he had never had the pleasure of fucking him, and this was a real early christmas gift for him, as he swam behind Jeff, blocking him effectively inbetween him and Hunter, whispering in his ear **"Now you'll get the special treatment from DX Jeff, not many have but I swear you won't forget"**, Mark let out a little sigh **"Hey guys, what about taking this to the room, seriously, I can live without someone walking in on us here, and every one of our "buddies" could, so please"**, Shawn was nibbling on Jeff's ear, arching against him everytime he could hear a little moan escape the Rainbow-Haired-Warrior, mumbling, lips against the pit of his neck** "Hey, that's the kink in it"**, Mark hoovered over them from outside the pool** "Uh, Bradshaw getting in here, or say Matt, well, I'm sure his big brother would thank us all for doing those things to him, so think for a second, oh yes Michaels, better not you, you'll need hours, and let's get comfortable"**, Hunter turned his head up, smiling, thankful for Mark's insistence, his only reason for coming here was to meet them in a public environment, them barging in their room would have been counter-productive to the wanted result** "So that's what you want, get comfortable"**, Mark shuffled Jeff's hair, smiling at the younger man, damn he really liked him, and with his hair dripping in his face like that he looked even more sexy than usual** "I plan on a longer session, gentlemen, and moving while very aroused won't be fun, so…"**, Jeff pouted slightly, he liked it in the water, and his position, sandwiched between the two blonds was more than agreable** "Roooh Mark, pleaseeeeee"**, Mark stared at him **"And your brother coming here doesn't even make you nervous?", "Nope, he won't come, you're worrying too much Mark"**, Shawn was pulling Jeff away from Paul who was frowning **"Hey, what are you doing, he's mine Shawn", "Hey, he said he was ok to be shared"**, Mark sat down behind Hunter, one leg on each side of him, playing with his hair **"Oh, you've lost your toy, poor Game"**, Hunter smirked **"I swear, if someone hears us, he's being shared, my toy, great, they'll think we've lost it, ha champ", "I'm the champion, I don't care what someone hears"**

Shawn who was in the process of getting Jeff fully undressed, nearly drowning them both floating there like that, he simply stated **"See, that's the attitude guys"** and started pushing Jeff towards the border again **"Hey…", "What", "What are you up to", "Take you champ", "Oh no, no no, I'm still sore, so I'll take you", "Jeff, come on, you can't be possibly that sore", "Fuck you man, I'm topping", "I'm never bottom Jeff", "Well, I'll stop now too"** Jeff stuck out his tongue, drowning Shawn playfully, Hunter chuckling **"Well, that leaves us with a problem, four tops and no-one to take"**, Jeff smiled at him, knowing what it meant to be seen by Hunter as one of them, shrugging his shoulders before Shawn retaliated and send him under water, he came back up coughing **"You're an ass Shawn", "And I want yours", "No chance", "Cocky bastard", "Cocky champ yeah"**, Mark had dived in while they were bickering and had started swimming a little **"That's why I wanted to go to the room, on a bed it all happens easier guys"**, there was commotion and a few fellow wrestlers arrived, Randy asking **"What happens easier on a bed?"**, Jeff frenetically dived for his swimming trunks, Shawn laughing his ass off at that fact, pulling his back up, admitting the privacy of Hunter's suite would be a lot better now, **"Guys, we're heading back?", "We could", "To do what?", "Randy, you are too curious you know"**, Jeff had finally found them and was pretty happy he did, cheeks a little blushed he swam over to where Hunter was still leaning on the border, well not really next to him, he kept a little distance and got out **"Well I'm heading back now, see you", "Yeah me too, or else I'll start transforming into a fish very soon", "Yup, bye guys"**, Mark found that whole situation more than funny, not even ten minutes ago they fought for staying and now they were rushing off like that, just as usually, he had been right, he made his way out too **"Well, see you for dinner guys", "You too?", "What me too?", "Running off", "Orton, you're an ass you know that"**, and with that the Deadman made his way up to the suite too, where Jeff was already spread out under a very happy Heartbreak-kid…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Soooo, that was the "one-event" story lol, hope you liked it, you know the drill, please Review, especially since I want to check if I should post the whole thing ;) , please please please __**REVIEW**__ :-)_

I'll post the whole stuff as a fic outside this series if I get the request, wouldn't want to post something nobody wants to read, not sure anybody is interested but here is a little spoiler/preview for the fic, as to give you an idea on what I had in mind

_Chapters, by shows/events, as they will be posted __(there can be two events in one chapter, it depends, I only have half of them done until now (the underlined ones), and it's not in chronological order lol, so I can't say exactly which ones it will be)__:_

Prequel (from the suspension until september)

Smackdown (September 5th)

Unforgiven (September 7th)

Smackdown (September 12th)

Smackdown (September 19th)

Smackdown (September 26th)

No Mercy (October 5th)

Smackdown (October 10th)

Smackdown (October 17th)

Cyber Sunday (October 26th)

Smackdown (October 31st)

Smackdown (November 21st)

Survivor Series (November 23rd)

Smackdown (November 28th)

Smackdown (December 5th)

Smackdown (December 12th)

Armageddon (December 14th)

Smackdown (December 19th)

Christmas and Smackdown (December 26th)

And of course on-going, but only if the nice and very kind readers Review and ask for it :-) hehehehe

**A/N**: _I'm still working on the Consequence leading to a Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton (slowly getting there hehehe) and a Miz/Morrison, so patience guys ;)_

_The next chapter of "In the Glimpse of an Eyebeat" will be posted soon too :-)_

**Happy New Year Everyone**


	5. a Rainbow 2

**Disclaimer****:**_ I don't own anything, no, that came out wrong, I do own things but nothing pictured in this fic, the WWE is McMahon's, the wrestlers own themselves and this is just fiction… _

**Notes****:**

_**--- Pairing Jeff Hardy/The Brian Kendrick**__, I know I wanted to write other pairings first but I seem not to get the Miz/Morrison chapter done, and this pairing evolved too much in my mind for being part in another fic, so here it comes _

_**--- Fluff warning, also Smut, heavy language, male on male sexual activities aka SLASH, a little bondage, rape, torture, and all the other exciting things ;-)**_

_--- In this chapter there's storylines, it ain't real, well the matches are but it's not as if Matt and Jeff were hating each other ;-)_

_--- Also, I kept some parts shorter because they didn't really matter that much (for instance the "Evening"-part)_

And now off to the fic, hope you'll like it :-)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 05

_**Conquering a Rainbow 2**_

_**Smackdown 500**__**th**___

_**Late Morning**_

Jeff was a little late when he arrived at the arena along with the Deadman, due to his storyline with Matt they couldn't be seen together which was something that bugged them both, especially since they were rooming together and so he had had to wait for other wrestlers leaving, some with a seat for him, unfortunately all the cars were full, he was at the point of calling a cab when Mark, upon seeing him pout outside the hotel stopped and cocking his head had asked him if he could help him, and so Jeff had the pleasure of a great ride on the bike to the arena and the best excuse possible for arriving late, Vince wouldn't bug the Undertaker, and Jeff stayed next to him all the way to the office **"You know who you'll be wrestling tonight?", "Nope, possibly no-one, with the storyline going and all"**, the Deadman shook his head** "I can't imagine Vince not having you appear at this Show kid, perhaps Montel again"**, Jeff chuckled **"No, he's going against Shelton and winning the title", "Yeah, right, forgot that, well what about me?", "Funny Deadman, don't know, we'll see I guess"**

Mark grinned and knocking, opened the door and entered, Jeff behind him **"You're late"**, Vince was keeping Jeff on a tight leash since his last screw-up and the push and even if Mark could understand him a little he intervened immediately** "Yeah, but he couldn't take a ride with Matt, so he waited for me, suck it in Vince and relax, brief us, it will take your blood pressure down"**, Jeff had to hide the wide smirk that had made it to his face at Mark's words and sat down, looking at his feet and grinning like a madman **"Oh Hardy, funny, you've been saved by the Deadman this time"**, looking at them he decided to finish with Jeff first **"Someone came in earlier and asked for a match against you and I accepted"**

On some level Jeff really hoped it would be Kendrick again, he enjoyed wrestling the smaller blonde, his smooth skin was a dream to touch and his cocky way made Jeff's blood boil, add to that that Brian was constantly staring discretly at him when they were around each other, he had gotten the younger Hardy's attention, but Jeff didn't show anything besides a content smile about being able to wrestle tonight ** "Who?", "Brian Kendrick"**, keeping a pokerface Jeff astonished asked** "Again?", "Yes again Hardy, don't ask me why he came in here begging because I had other plans for you but you guys work well together so I don't see why I wouldn't allow it"**, Jeff grinned and gave him an angelic smile** "But I'm gonna win, ok", "Yes, and it will be an Extreme Rules match", "Perfect"**, Mark joined the discussion **"So Ezekiel can intervene?", "I'd say yes, will make the crowd more anxious about Jeff's win", "Cool, thanx Vince", "Don't hurt yourself Hardy, you need to be in perfect shape for Westlemania", "Never Vince"**, Jeff got up, smiling like the cat that got the cream, and the canary and left them alone, looking for his brother…

_**Afternoon**_

Jeff had just finished lunch when his brother kicked him under the table, laughing and whispering **"Kendrick is staring at you"**, Jeff kept his gaze on his plate** "Probably wondering how he actually could manage to beat the crap out of me tonight"**, Matt's voice was even more amused when he spoke again** "He's coming over"**, tensing a little Jeff mumbled** "Great"**, Matt could swear he saw his brother blush a little when Brian sat down next to him, equally blushed cheeks **"Hey, you know already?", "Yeah, I get to kick your ass through the ring tonight", "Yeah, you don't mind?", "Nope, I'm very cool with it", "Great, you wanna go through the match with me later", "Sure why not, just give me twenty minutes and I'm all yours", "Ok, see you at ringside then", "Yeah"**, both Ezekiel and Matt gave each other a _"Uhu"_ kinda look as Ezekiel left with Brian, Matt poking Jeff **"Uh, yeah, you look forward to exchange your sweat with his", "You're really stupid bro"**, punching his brother friendly he got up to go and change, before walking outside and having a smoke and then make his way to the ring, where Ezekiel was already training with Brian…

Jeff entered the ring, smirking **"Uh, I'll have both of you on my ass I see", "Yeah Hardy, a problem with that?", "Actually yes"** and Jeff kicked Zeke out of the ring, his eyes moving to Brian **"I want a match with you, not him", "Ok, I don't mind", "But I do, I won't let you hurt him", "I won't hurt him Ezekiel"**, and all the big guy could do was stay outside and watch them spare a little and figuring out moves for their match…

_**The Show**_

Brian saw Jeff arrive and his heart skipped a beat, his eyes locked with his face taking in the facepainting and for a moment he had the image of helping him wash it off in the shower, touching him gently and not only his face for that matter, unfortunately his music started and he had to make his way to the ring, but not before having given Jeff a quick smile and received one in return, Jackson shaking his head at that gesture and very ready to keep Brian's back safe and get one or two good and hard punches set too…

When Jeff made his way to the ring he noticed Brian's gaze and wondered about it for a moment, but his match was more important and he didn't lose any time taking care of Ezekiel, he knew it was basically two against one, Jackson could intervene whenever he wanted and knowing the guys potential on hurting him he didn't want to it to happen, point, he pushed Brian into the corner and punched him before throwing his body at Ezekiel again and throwing Brian out of the ring too… And man he loved flying like that, and with someone like Zeke to catch him, or break his fall it was even more fun, he took a moment to cheer with his fans and then walked up to Brian who was crawling backwards, he knew what would follow but before it could happen Ezekiel intervened and pushed Jeff into the railing, they hadn't talked about that move and Brian was wondering if the referee would say something, or Jeff, who had nicely flewn into it and was catching his breathe…

Zeke's first action was to help Brian up but as he was holding him Jeff came and kicked him in the back with a chair, not very happy the big guy had pulled such a stunt on him but ignoring his anger and rage for the moment, he had a match to finish and followed Brian, still cluching the chair in his hands, Brian knew it wouldn't be gentle when that chair would finally hit him and he was keen to delay the moment a little, but running he noticed that Jeff was catching up with him so he entered the ring again to take the action back to a regular match, unfortunately Jeff brought the chair back to the ring and Brian got the taste of it more than once before the Swanton hit him and he could feel Jeff's body cover his…

Jeff went straight to the lockerroom to shower after his match and came back out half an hour later to go and watch the rest of the show with the others, Brian on the other hand was being kept in his lockerroom by Ezekiel who wasn't all too happy with the match, Brian's loss and his few interventions…

_**Evening**_

Vince had made a reservation at the restaurant thinking it would be nice to dine together after the show and so they all ended around the long table…

Jeff was sitting with Matt, Shawn, Hunter and Stephanie at one end, Brian glad he had caught a seat on the opposite side and could without any problem look at Jeff from time to time, Zeke still pissed at the way the match had been played even if Brian didn't quite get what Jacksons problem was, all he knew was that tonight he'd not be treated gently and all he would be able to do was to imagine he were Jeff…

They went straight to the bar after their dinner, Shawn and Jeff on their second round of shots after not even ten minutes, Hunter and Stephanie leaving a little earlier and the others busy with having a good time too…

_**Way passed Midnight**_

Jeff was walking to his room from the bar, nicely plastered and glad he didn't have to walk any further, he was playing with the keycard in the slot when he heard the elevator bing and he automatically turned his head to look who would get out, and what came made him freeze, Ezekiel Jackson's huge frame came into vision and Jeff immediately thought back to the match he had had against Kendrick that night and the fact that he had punched and kicked the big guy out of his way more than once, but Zeke seemed busy, he had Brian by the hair and was dragging the moaning blonde, Jeff felt sobered up when Ezekiel slammed Brian into the wall making him whine before opening their door, Jeff's eyes locked with Brian's and he wasn't sure what he was pleading for, for him to help or not to tell but before the younger Hardy could react Ezekiel turned to him, shoving a shaking Brian into their room **"Relax Hardy, that's just foreplay"**, and the door was closed and Jeff was alone in the hallway…

He entered his room, seeing his brother on his bed with the laptop on his knees **"Matt", "Yes?", "I just saw something weird"**, Matt put the laptop away and looked up ready to make a joke but he couldn't but frown at his brother's obvious anxiety and any joke suddenly seemed awfully wrong **"Are you ok?", "I'm not sure"**, Jeff walked to the bed and sat down, sighed and replayed the whole scene in his mind before telling his brother **"Ezekiel was dragging Brian by the hair and it didn't seem as if he was willing"**, Matt smirked **"Sounds typically Kendrick to me, you know, kinky games and so"**, Jeff knew they had all been wondering about what was going on between Kendrick and Jackson and kinky games seemed to be something Brian could like, but still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something utterly wrong was going on in that room across the hallway** "Yeah, but he really looked frightened Matt, and Ezekiel looked frightening, seriously and I could swear Brian was begging me to help him", "Why didn't you?"**, Jeff leaned back on the bed** "I was frozen in place, Shawn and I had a drinking game running, so I'm not so sure pissing off Ezekiel would have been the right thing to do in my state"** he sighed again **"Plus he said it was only foreplay… I didn't even know they were swinging that way, I mean Brian okay but Ezekiel?"**

Matt cringed **"I'm not sure I want to know who fucks who, it's disgusting Jeff", "Whatever, still, should I go knock and check on him or not?"**, Matt slowly shook his head** "Don't, talk to him tomorrow morning, will be much easier", "Not so sure", "I'll help you… Tomorrow", "Yeah, but not here, because we're supposed to hate each other, no cuddling in public bro, remember", "Oh, I do hate you…"**, Matt jumped Jeff and tackled him playfully to the floor adding** "…for getting involved in the next drama bro"**, pulling Matt's hair he rolled them over** "Hey, it's not my fault" **but Matt reversed their position again, smirking** "You should have come up earlier, you wouldn't have seen anything happen to your ex-opponent"**, pushing his brother off himself, Jeff grinned, his cheeks a little flushed** "Yeah, I wonder why he actually made such a fuzz about wanting to wrestle me again", "Kendrick seems to be fond of losing to you"**, Jeff sighed **"Yeah, don't know, it's just strange you know, he never really talks to me backstage, just looks at me"**, Matt chuckled loudly** "Yeah, you look weird that's why", "Very funny asshole", "Or maybe he's in love with you", "Quit the crap Matt", "What? You said he's looking weird at you", "Argh Matt, you suck"**

As they were both getting ready for bed, Brian wished he had had the courage to say something, now it was too late, he had counted the minutes mentally hoping Jeff would come and knock on their door to check on him but nothing, and now that he felt Ezekiel's fist rain down on his lower abdomen he knew it was too late, he was beaten, bound and gagged and he knew Ezekiel would have his way with him, freely with no-one interrupting or stopping him, he felt a mindblowing slap to his crotch and hissed, biting on the gag as a second and a third slap connected **"I'll make you suffer… You're nothing without me Kendrick, nothing"**, Brian closed his eyes, he couldn't stand to look into Jackson's eyes anymore, the large cockring painfully thight already and the dangerous glare in Zeke's eyes too much to bare, he screeched against the gag when Ezekiel slapped his now much more reddened cock, his eyes shut thight and tears running along his cheeks **"You see, you're mine, all mine Kendrick"**, Jackson laughed and pushed his legs apart and in one brutal and violent trust penetrated him completely, ignoring the heartbreaking scream Brian voiced against the gag…

Jeff was rolling in bed, from one side to the other and couldn't push Brian's gaze away, he got back up and dressed again, Matt sighing as he heard some noise and noticed the light was on **"Jeff, please", "No, I have to do something Matt", "Jeff, don't please, it's past three", "I know but still, you go back to sleep I won't be long"**, Jeff wasn't sure who to talk to first, he didn't want to do it all by himself, and knowing both Mark and Hunter he'd be on their bad side for intervening without informing them so he made his way to Hunters' and Stephanie's suite, knocking softly and hoping not to wake them, but the door opened within a minute, Stephanie standing there totally awake and her daughter in her arms **"Hardy? Something happened?"**, shifting from one foot to the other Jeff nodded** "You can say that"**, Stephanie moved back a little and motionned him to follow her** "Come on in"**, he closed the door and when he turned to Steph again she handed him her baby, Jeff shyly accepted and followed her to the living area where she had been busy feeding her daughter **"So, for you to come at this time it must be important"**, she stared at Jeff and chuckled **"You're good with kids, she likes you"**, Jeff blushed a little** "Yeah, been told that and yes, it's important, or at least to me it seems it is"**

Hunter actually thought he was still dreaming, walking in on his wife, their youngest daughter and Jeff Hardy holding that-said daughter and feeding her, whispering with Stephanie, he walked up and sat down on the floor between the two and equally low whispered **"There's better be a good explanation for this Hardy"**, Jeff grinned cockily** "Hey, she handed her to me"**, Hunter frowned, he hated not knowing what was going on, and especially with the freak and his vaste problem-list** "I'm not talking about the baby but about your presence at this time of the night", "I have a problem", "Oh, you have more than one kid"**, a little offended pout made it to his face** "No, I saw something that I think may need immediate intervention Hunter, and that's why I'm here", "This better be good"**, keeping his voice down he told him** "I saw Ezekiel drag Kendrick out of the elevator by the hair, pull him through the hallway, bang him into the walls and then throw him into their room, and Brian didn't seem to happy about it"**

Hunter's eyes widened** "Excuse-me?"**, Stephanie chuckled **"Oh we excuse-you Vickie"**, Hunter playfully punched his wife** "Hey, no seriously, you saw what?", "You don't want me to repeat it, do you", "No, I get you, but what did you have in mind brat", "Well, knocking on the door and asking to talk to Brian", "And why didn't you do it", "Matt wasn't so hot on the idea", "Since when are you listening to Matt?", "Since he turned all evil brother and all"**, Jeff glared at Stephanie who took her daughter into her arms and let them continue their talk, she hadn't been ok with that storyline either, but the harder the better and it as just fueling the fans…

Hunter shook his head amused **"I had many evil storylines in my life Jeff, I survived each", "As heavy as mine?"**, squeezing Jeff's leg friendly he shook his head** "No, not like that, but the one that's running now with Orton and Steph is quite as tough kid"**, Jeff didn't want to think about that stupid storyline and changed the subject** "So, what I was saying he may need help"**, Hunter sat down on the couch and served himself a glass of wine** "You're sure?"**, Jeff nodded** "He looked at me and the longer I think about it the more I'm convinced he was pleading me to help him", "Ok, and in case those games are what rocks their boat, you'll have to find a good excuse kid", "I will Hunter, but I rather have to excuse to them than to know I didn't do anything"**

Hunter really hoped Jeff had made a mistake, but he too now wanted to know what was going on, and the fact that Hardy had come to him to ask for permission and guidance was flattering his ego a little** "Ok, well, I give you permission to intervene, I just want to be kept informed brat", "Thanx Hunt", "And tell Mark too", "He's still downstairs at the bar", "Well perfect, go and get him and go interrupt them together, not sure I want to think of you versus Ezekiel alone Hardy"**, Jeff let out an offended pout** "Hey"**, Hunter smirked and patted Jeff's shoulder** "Jeff, if you're right he won't play around, he may very well go at you and if you're wrong, well I'd be pissed if someone interrupted me and Steph during one of our wilder moments"**, getting the message Jeff nodded and got up** "I'll keep you informed", "Yup"**, Jeff left him and went back to his floor and listened at their door but couldn't hear anything, before deciding to go and do what Hunter had told him…

Mark was still sitting happy at the bar with some other guys, drinking his Whiskey and not thinking a second his night could get spoiled, seeing Jeff comeback he smiled **"Couldn't find any sleep Hardy?"**, Jeff smirked and leaned on his shoulder mumbling** "I have to talk to you Mark, please", "Ok, shoot", "I wanna keep it private"**, Glen grinned and Dave gave him a smirk **"Not like that you perverts"**, Mark got up and followed Jeff into the hall curious as hell **"Now, what is it Hardy", "I… I saw something that's kinda worrying me", "Vickie and Show making out?"**, Jeff pulled a disgusted face and shook his head** "Euh no, I'm serious Mark, I think Ezekiel abuses Brian"**, his words just wiped the smile off Mark's face** "What makes you think that", "Well, for one I saw him drag him by the hair, and Kendrick didn't look merry, more frightened beyond believe", "You're sure?", "Not one hundred percent but enough to have talked to Hunter already", "You woke them?"**, Jeff gave him a grin** "Steph was up feeding the baby, guess I got lucky"**

Mark was definitely looking forward to talk to Hunter in the morning** "Ok, so what do you want to do?", "Go and check on him", "Now?", "Well, if he really is being abused every minute counts, no?", "Yes, but you realise that they could very well only be playing around, they spent the evening here and I don't remember having seen anything suspicious", "Yeah, and I'll apologize should I be wrong, but I wrestled him often enough to know he's not easily spooked, he's one cocky bastard Mark but he didn't seem cocky or proud in that hallway", "You're interested in Kendrick?"**, Jeff stared at Mark and somehow became shy, shaking his head **"No"**, Mark chuckled and decided not to tease Jeff tonight about any infatuation he could have and went to the next topic** "What did Hunter say", "To come and inform you and keep him informed too"**, the Deadman stared at Jeff, sighing** "You want me to go up there and disturb them", "Yes, Mark I'm not that sober and Ezekiel is big", "Uh, I'm not sober anymore either Jeff"**, seeing the younger Hardy look at him with a begging gaze he sighed **"Oh Hardy, nothing's ever easy with you"** he added after a couple of moments **"Alright, give me a sec" **

Mark went back to the bar and quickly informed Glen, Dave and Shawn who wanted to accompany them but Mark refused, they could do nothing but stay put and wonder what would be going on, Mark was lost in thought all the way up and stared at the door for a moment, trying to hear anything suspicious but the tv was running and he couldn't distinguish any other sounds besides it **"Ok, let's do this"**, Mark knocked, Jeff fidgeting next to him and waiting for any reaction out of the room, there wasn't any and Mark knocked again **"Jackson… Kendrick… Open up"**

Inside the room, a crying and wincing Brian raised his head, his breathing now even more frantic, he wanted to shout but the gag didn't let him, Ezekiel stroked his cheek and whispered as he was brutally stretching his balls and cock equally **"Ssshhhh, you behave bitch, he's not here to save you"**, he went to the door and opened it a crack **"What do you want?"**, Mark's voice was low and impassible **"A word with Kendrick", "He's asleep", "Well I'll wake him, now move", "No", "No?", "No, talk to him tomorrow, he was exhausted", "Ezekiel, I'm telling you this once now, let me in", "No"**, by now Matt was standing leaning on their door in the hallway too, the noise of the talking having made him get up, he smirked shaking his head at his younger brother who shrugged and made a split decision, Jeff pushed past Mark, threw himself somehow at the door to make it move along with Ezekiel and rushed into the room, stopping and staring at a naked and wiggling Brian, cockring on and thick red stripes and scratches adorning his body…

And he looked sexy as hell, fear showing but still hot as hell, Mark followed Jeff, Matt crossing the hallway and stopping to keep the door open as he glared at Ezekiel, Mark was standing next to Jeff and was staring at what Jeff was staring with disbelief, the Deadman started believing the younger Hardy, he had to admit that Kendrick's begging gaze was haunting him already, whispered to Jeff **"Now were you right or are they only playing around?"**, his words woke Jeff up a little, he had been lost in Brian's eyes** "I don't know"**, Jeff walked over to the bed ignoring the snarl Ezekiel let out **"He's mine Hardy, don't you touch him you punk"**, Mark turned and his eyes locked with Ezekiels telling him to just shut up and not make this worse…

Jeff sat down next to a heavily flinching Kendrick and slowly reached to remove the gag, gently stroking his cheek as he threw it away **"You're ok Brian?"**, Jeff knew he probably wasn't and he didn't get any answer, Brian just closed his eyes and seemed to wait for the next torture, he started pulling desperately at the cuffs** "Wait you'll hurt yourself, I'll take those off"** Jeff leaned over Brian who he heard inhale deeply and detached the cuffs around his wrists before he took the cover laying on the floor and covered Brian up, pulling him against his chest **"Come with me, you don't have to stay here"**, to Jeff's own amazement Brian didn't push him away but just went limp in his arms…

He helped him up and walked him to his room, the door still open and he made him sit down on his bed, one hand resting on Brian's thigh the other gently stroking his hair as he was kneeling before the younger man, they could hear Mark argue with Jackson and Jeff was glad Matt was still over there too and gave him a couple of moments with Kendrick **"He's done that before?"**, Brian only nodded, his gaze lost somewhere on the floor, he couldn't believe Jeff had come, he had been sure Hardy had just thought of him as a sick idiot having perverted tastes, he started sobbing, tears finally making it out again and rolling down his cheeks **"Ssshhhh calm down Brian, calm down"**

Brian fidgeted a little and the cover moved away a little, Jeff noticing that he was still wearing a cockring **"Brian"**, his voice was soft, damn this was just a nice thing before sleep, a naked and hard Kendrick he could touch **"We'll have to remove that ok, will you let me?"**, he could see that Brian was thinking it over and was blushing heavily, he started to caress the thigh his hand was resting on and locked their eyes, his touch light and slow, he was waiting for some kind of permission to touch him and to remove it, the younger Hardy had to push any other thoughts on what he would love to do to Brian far away, it wasn't the right moment to even consider considering such things, not that he had often stared at the blonde and wondered what it would be like to make him his, especially with all of the matches they had had, the soft skin had made him fuzzy more than once while pinning him…

Their eyes spoke a silent tale and it was like hours before Brian leaned back and lifted his hips a little to give him permission, not sure what Jeff would do but knowing that the ring had to be removed, Jeff suddenly very nervous but not ready to go back on his words, he leaned down and softly sucked on the head of the hard and pulsing member while his hand roamed down and started trying to remove the ring without great success, he vaguely heard Brian moan softly at first, but then squirm and hiss as he was trying to pull the ring, Jeff playing with the lock and frowning mentally, he let go of Brian's cock and moved higher, gently nibbling his earlobe before whispering **"You relax, I need to go and get something first"** and he rushed off, stopping in front of Matt and Mark **"There has to be a key to open that damn ring, I… I need it"**, he blushed a little, Mark let out a sigh and entered the room again, glaring at Zeke who was getting dressed **"The key for the cockring, now…"**, for a moment Ezekiel seemed to ponder the question but he quickly reached into his pocket and threw it to the Deadman, who turned and walked out as if nothing had happened, giving Jeff the key **"Here…", "Thanx man"**, Jeff grinned and hushed back into his room, his brother following him and observing what was going but not for long…

Ezekiel had fled the room, his keycard in his pocket and now looking for someone else to have some fun with and raging mentally against Hardy and the Undertaker, in his eyes they had had no business coming and taking his personal slave away, he sat down at the bar and was soon cornered by two men who upon seeing him enter and sit down had frowned dangerously and with only eye contact had moved gracefully to go and sit one on each side of the big man, Ezekiel turned his head first to Dave then to Glen and somehow knew he was in deeper shit now, especially feeling Dave's hand squeeze his shoulder hard **"Ezekiel… Couldn't find sleep?", "NO", "Uh, bad ha, nightmares?", "No"**, Glen decided to tease too **"Where's that cute blonde you always have attached to your hip?", "Busy", "Uh, bad ha when everybody's busy", "What do you want guys?"**, Dave and Glen looked at each other, both still smirking, Dave the one to answer **"Some company… We're bored"**

Matt closed the door and stayed outside with Mark who was smirking **"Your bro taking care of Brian's little ring problem?", "Yeah and I don't need to see that", "Jealous?", "Funny Deadman, very funny"**, Mark patted Matt's shoulder** "I couldn't watch Glen either do something like that, even though I know he probably is doing it now", "To?", "Well, either Dave, they were clinging to each other tonight, or Punk, or Rey, or someone else, hell, don't ask me it's been long that I lost count and track, like I said, I don't want to know about it"**, Matt grinned **"Our baby brothers are depraved", "Not more than we are", "I'm not", "Oh Hardy, I remember some things you pulled with the Divas kid, so welcome to the club of the depraved"**

Mark pushed the door back up and had to inhale, it was kinda hot, Jeff on his knees in front of Brian who had his hands in his hair and his eyes on Jeff who had unlocked the ring and was now taking it slowly off, trying not to hurt Brian further, Brian blushed when he saw Mark stand there but Jeff's administrations were making his orgasm built up fast and before he could think about what had happened he came hard screaming in pain, Jeff pushing his hips down and swallowing eagerly, a twinkle in his eyes as he got up and sat next to him, pulling the panting and shivering man into a gentle embrace …

Mark chuckled **"I suppose you're ok boys…"**, he looked at Brian **"So, how are you feeling?"**, he could read in Kendricks eyes that he didn't know himself and he wanted to give him a night to sleep it over and calm down **"You'll be ok Brian, he won't touch you again"**, Brian swallowed hard, now that his heartbeat started going back to a normal rate the extend of what had happened became quite clear to him, he'd be in deep shit with Ezekiel now, and he started shaking again just thinking of what he'd do to him** "If I could believe you", "Well you can kid, he won't touch you again"**, Brian looked at Mark and gave him a weak smile** "Thank you", "Thank the freak next to you, he started your rescue mission, I was just here to check if he was right or not"**

Mark let them alone, Matt joining him and going down for a drink too, he seriously felt like needing one after everything and was wide awake **"Your brother likes Brian?", "Pff, never said anything besides that he found him kinda cute", "Cute, yeah, Kendrick can be called cute, well I have to say Jeff has instinct and intuition", "Yeah, he wouldn't have let it slip, did he really go and wake Hunter?", "And Stephanie, at least that's what he said", "Wow", "Well let's say he was right and his stubborness has saved Brian", "Yeah"**

Once the door was closed Brian seemed to relax into Jeff's arms who hugged him, he couldn't believe that the guy he had been insulting for months and beating on in the ring was so nice to him now, and had come to make Ezekiel stop **"Why did you come?"**, Jeff wondered for a second why he actually had, well he had no real grudge against Brian, besides a couple of bruises the smaller man had given him while in the ring and some backstage bickerings he and Kendrick had always pretty much ignored each other, well officially anyways, he whispered with a soft voice** "I couldn't forget your gaze and wanted to make sure you were ok", "Why? You hate me", "I don't hate you, it was more you who gave me that feeling Kendrick, you're constantly asking for matches against me"**, Brian wondered if he should tell Jeff about the weird attraction he had always felt towards him but decided not to risk getting kicked out, or kicked for that matter** "No, I just needed someone to tease and to attack to feel strong and you were a good candidate"**

Jeff knew Brian had asked more than once to be put up against him but he didn't know why** "Oh, I was? How?", "Yeah, well you've managed to enter the very closed circle of Hunter's and Mark's friends, you were champion, everybody loves you…"**, the younger Hardy chuckled** "Yeah, gave them so many headaches that they prefer having me around now… But I thought Ezekiel was your friend"**, Brian's voice was merely a whisper** "I made him snap", "How come?", "Many things, one of which me saying no tonight", "No? How no?", "I didn't feel too good after last night, still so sore, and with our match tonight I was really exhausted and battered"**, Jeff had to smirk, yeah, he was remembering their match too, and he had to admit that it had done some good beating on Ezekiel too, his line of thought got interrupted by Brian adding, his voice shaky **"…but he wanted to fuck me again", "He likes it rough?", "The rougher the better"**, Jeff stroked his hair softly and grinned **"Well now you're safe and I guarantee you that I don't like it rough"**

Brian locked his eyes with Jeff's and noticed the playful twinkle, he loved those eyes, he blushed and looked down, yawning softly now that his adrenaline rush was coming down, Jeff continued to caress his hair **"You should rest a little Brian", "Here?"**, pushing the smaller man down, Jeff giggled** "Of course, or do you want to go back to rooming with Jackson?", "No… But your brother… And you… I'll just take away your space", "I think we'll survive Brian"**, Jeff quickly undressed and joined him, pulling the covers over them **"I don't mind sharing my bed you know, but only if you're ok with it, if you want I can move over and share with Matt you know"**, Brian managed to shake his head weakly, making Jeff smile **"Good, hope you can find some sleep, should there be something, just wake me ok"**, Jeff spooned behind Brian, glad when he felt him relax after a little moment…

When Matt came back an hour later he found his brother asleep and Brian crying silently in his arms, well rather kept prisoner in his arms, Jeff's arm had shifted and slid to rest around Brian's waist and he was now back against Jeff's chest, the younger Hardy curled behind him, Matt sighed and sat down next to their bed and smiled gently at the blonde **"Not okay ha, come on, let's talk a little"**, he took Jeff's arm and lifted it slowly, pulling Brian equally softly towards himself, he was glad Jeff didn't wake but only seemed to pout in his sleep which he often did and made him look too adorable, even Brian's face was lightened by a smile when he followed Matt's gaze and saw him…

Matt made him sit on the other bed and took his hands in his **"Stop crying, it will just exhaust you and you won't feel better a bit afterwards"**, there was silence for a couple of minutes, before Brian had gattered enough strength to look at Matt** "Sorry to bother you"**, Matt grinned, caressing his cheek and kept his voice soft **"What are you talking about, you're not bothering anybody you know, what he did was wrong end of discussion, and rest assured he's being punished"**, Brian shook his head** "And he will unleash his wrath upon me afterwards, great", "No he won't, Jeff won't let him approach you the way I know my bro", "As if…", "I mean it Brian, and Mark won't either, hell I won't when I'm around, so you can relax now, he won't touch you anymore", "But what will I do without him Matt? I need him at my side", "You'll find yourself someone else Kendrick, or talk it over with Ezekiel, but seriously, after what he did to you, if I were you I'd stay away from him"**

They continued talking a bit, but Brian yawning a couple of times made Matt protective, hell, he already was, he had been very happy to see Dave and Glen sitting with an pretty upset and annoyed Ezekiel, but now he had to make sure Brian was ok and telling him what he had seen would just be counterproductive **"That's it, you belong under the covers Kendrick, you're about to drop asleep here"**, Brian gave him a little smile **"Thank you Matt", "You're welcome… Listen, wanna take this bed? I know my bro is a cuddler and with what happened to you maybe you don't want body contact", "No, it's ok", "You're sure? 'Cause I can guarantee you he will wrap around you", "Yes", "Ok, suit yourself"**, Matt undressed and hopped under his covers, looking and having to smirk when he saw Brian stop next to Jeff and after having drooled a little stroked his arm before lifting it and sliding back against the younger sibling, this time chest to chest, Matt couldn't refrain from mumbling amused **"You like him ha", "A little", "Yeah, I guessed that, well, sleep thight Kendrick", "Night Matt"**

_**The Next Morning**_

When Jeff woke he only felt a heat source at first but the memories came back quickly and he grinned, opening his eyes, Brian was still curled up and snuggled against him, Matt was still asleep with his back to them, Jeff got comfortable and contemplated Kendrick, his hand gently stroking through his hair as the other one was roaming his back, Jeff inhaled deeply and started to calm himself, he didn't want to be the next abuser, even if his hard-on was painful by now and he felt the urge to kiss the blonde in his arms, he sighed and pulled him closer before closing his eyes and drifting off again just as Brian opened his and gazed at the younger Hardy, his heart starting to race a little when he realised he was cuddled in his arms…

Brian contemplated Jeff, his body reacting to the close proximity to younger Hardy, somehow Kendrick found the situation awkward, if Zeke hadn't abused him, if he hadn't said no on their way up, Jeff wouldn't have seen anything and he wouldn't be in his arms now, all these months wrestling Jeff had made him realize he really liked him, really really liked him, Brian lifted his hand a little and moved a hairstrand behind Jeff's ear, gently and slowly, trying not to wake him, but Jeff wasn't deeply asleep, he stirred and opened his eyes, his arms pulling Brian even closer before he emerged completely and realized what he had just done, but seeing Kendrick smile he relaxed again **"Morning", "Morning Jeff", "Slept good?", "Weirdly yes", "Good", "And you?", "Like a baby"**, they stared at each other, eyes locked and both not sure what to say, both their minds racing…

Brian was the first to move, stretching his body a little but not moving away, he looked shyly at Jeff **"Listen, I haven't thanked you yet, so thank you Jeff", "Hey, it was only normal to help Brian", "Yeah, well now Ezekiel will hate you too", "Oh, my kicks in the ring yesterday weren't enough?"**, Brian chuckled and shook his head **"I mean it Jeff", "And I do too, he lays another hand on you and I'll make him pay"**, Brian blushed even more and hid his face against Jeff's chest, whispering **"Thank you, but I don't want you to get into trouble", "I'm always in trouble Brian"**, Jeff couldn't keep back and kissed him on the head, resting his chin on it and his hands roaming Brian's back gently…

Brian moaned softly when Jeff's hand passed over a nasty bruise and moved to lock their eyes again, none of the two would later know why it happened, but Brian leaned higher and captured Jeff's lips with his, gently kissing him, it was like a firework, Jeff pulled him even closer and put his leg over Brian's, his hands still moving up and down on his back and kissing him passionately back, their bodies pressing against one another until a pillow came and hit them both, Matt grinning at them **"You're disgusting guys, please respect the straight ok, man, seeing my bro like that with you Brian, damn that's hard"**, kissing his way from Brian's lips to his neck, Jeff looked teasingly at his brother** "What is hard bro? Your cock?", "Screw you Jeff", "You could have coughed instead of assaulting us with a deadly weapon", "Deadly weapon alright Jeff, alright"**

Matt got up and moved to the bathroom, Jeff had trouble keeping Brian against him, the younger man wasn't sure Matt wouldn't end up kicking him out, **"Relax, he was kidding Brian", "You're sure?", "Yeah, he still grinned, we didn't shock him that much"**, Jeff immediately kissed him again, before stroking his cheek **"So, you're ok… You're ok with this?", "With what? Us kissing?", "Yeah"**, if it was possible Brian blushed even more **"Yes… And with more"**, and his voice shy and shaky added** "I like you Jeff, I like you very much", "Good, 'cause I like you too"**, Matt chose that moment to come back out of the bathroom and made an amused gagging sound **"Uuuh, they like each other, how sweet", "Matt, please stop it", "Ok ok, you guys coming for breakfast or gonna eat each other?"**, Jeff looked at Brian and checked for his reaction first, seeing him smile and nod he hugged him closer and mumbled **"We'll come in a couple of minutes bro", "Ok, see ya guys"**, turning before walking out he chuckled **"And keep the sheets clean"**, the poor pillow made his second flight for the morning and connected with the door, both men in the bed laughing…

They spend more than a couple of minutes in bed and the sheets took a toll on their sweet lovemaking, it all started with Brian bucking against Jeff and locking his eyes with his before that his hands moved beneath the fabric of Jeff's boxers, Jeff moaning and kissing him **"You're sure?"**, Brian nibbled at his earlobe** "Yes"**, Jeff moved a little and locked their eyes** "I can wait you know, I don't want to add to your trauma", "This takes it away, I know you won't hurt me and you won't force me to do something I don't want… I've been waiting for this moment Jeff, please", "You've been waiting for this moment?", "Yeah"**, Jeff kissed him** "You could have come and talked to me you know", "No, hey, how would that have sounded", "Very enticing, it would have sounded very very enticing Brian"**

Jeff rolled them so that Brian was resting on top of him and let his hands move up and down on his back, one hand sliding towards Brian's butt, sneaking under his underwear and resting on his buttcheek, stroking gently, Brian giggled a little and bucked against him making their groins rub each other, moans echooed in the room and Brian started to pull Jeff's boxers down, Jeff sliding his down at the same time, biting Brian's nipple gently…

Brian immediately pressed against him, moving his hips against him and fighting the urge to close his eyes, he wanted to see Jeff every second of their encounter, he had waited so long and this was like a dream come true, now all he wanted was becoming one with Jeff and feeling him arch and buck underneath him was the best that had ever happened to him, they kissed for a long moment, before Jeff couldn't keep it innocent anymore and reversed their positions…

Jeff kissed his way down from Brian's lips and stopped at his nipples, gently sucking and playing with them, Brian moaned and gripped his shoulders, before letting his hands roam down Jeff's back **"Humm yes Jeff, please don't stop", "Wasn't my intention Brian"**, Jeff went lower, his tongue tracing an imaginary pattern until it flickered over the head of Brian's hard member **"Hnnnn Jeff", "Ssshh Baby, enjoy it"**, and this time Jeff enjoyed it even more than earlier when he had helped Brian out, this time it was lovemaking and not just helping, he sucked the whole cock in his mouth, deepthroating Brian who was bucking and moaning, his hands in Jeff's hair and playing with it **"Jeff…"**, if it hadn't been for the lust-filled tone in Brian's voice he would have stopped, but he just couldn't, feeling the blonde shiver beneath him he knew he was close and Jeff was very eager to taste him again, and it it didn't take long before he felt Kendrick tense and howl and spill his seed into his mouth…

"**Humm, you taste delicious my love"**, Brian was panting and just pulled Jeff up and hugged him, nestling his face against his shoulder **"That was… that was amazing", "For me too Brian"**, Jeff pushed Brian down and kissed him passionately, he could feel Brian getting hard again and chuckled, feeling him spread his legs and putting them around his waist **"Please Jeff, I need you…", "Humm, if it's asked so nicely…"**, Jeff kissed him tenderly before whispering softly in his ear **"If I hurt you tell me please ok, I don't want to hurt you", "You won't hurt me"**, Jeff reached for his bag that was laying next to the bed and took out a bottle of lube, he wanted Brian prepared, he didn't want him to feel any discomfort but after what Ezekiel had done wasn't sure if he would manage to do that, he took a large amount of lube and coated his fingers with it and leaning back so he had better access lowered his head to first kiss and push his tongue in, Brian groaned **"Oh god yes"**, after a couple of tonguestrokes he finally pushed a finger in, moving it slowly in and out before adding a second…

Brian was on the verge of losing his mind **"Jeff… Stop teasing"**, Jeff chuckled and pushed a third one in, moving in and out before pulling them out and lubing his cock **"If you want me to stop just say it ok Brian"**, Brian's cockiness was back, he grinned, pushing his hips up and pouted amused** "Actually Jeff, I would like you to start"**, Jeff had a wide grin on his face and positioned himself, slowly and gently pushing in, Brian's hands were resting on Jeff's arms, stroking them and his eyes were locked with Jeff's who leaned on him and captured his lips in a kiss as his cock was sliding completely into Brian's willing body…

Jeff kept his trusts soft even if he had restrain a lot, he gently pounded into Brian, not leaving his lips for a second, nibbling on them **"Jeff, please, harder…", "You're sure?"**, Brian nodded and started lifting his hips in rhythm with Jeff who started trusting harder and faster **"Humm Brian yes"**, it didn't take long before they both came in sync, Jeff howling and dropping on top of Kendrick and Brian howling just as nicely and putting his arms around his lover, gently biting his ear…

They spent a good moment cuddled up and gently kissing and touching before they got up and took a shower, together, which made the shower last longer than normally, they just couldn't let go of each other, Jeff dressed and decided to go and get Brian's belongings, ordering Brian to stay put, he didn't want Ezekiel to launch at him again, but opening the door he noticed a bag standing in front of their door and pulled it in **"This yours?", "Yes", "Ok, let's check if he hasn't put a poisonous snake in here"**, Brian chuckled as Jeff put the bag on the bed and opened it and rubbed his cock against Jeff **"I think this is the only snake around"**, Jeff pulled him against himself and kissed him, his hands roaming his back **"I hope so"**, he sat down and watched Brian get dressed just as his cellphone was starting to ring…

Matt didn't have the courage to go to his room so he called Jeff on his cellphone with Shawn, Hunter and Mark laughing at his face **"What, I don't want to interrupt them", "Uhu, yeah Matt, just finding it funny that's all"**, he was glad his brother answered pretty quickly and he could focus on something else** "Hey Jeff, you guys coming down for lunch?", "Yeah, five minutes", "Ok, we'll keep you guys seats"**

Brian was silent and lost in thoughts in the elevator, Jeff poking him gently **"Already regretting?", "Are you crazy, no, just wondering how Ezekiel will react", "He better not even lay an eye on you or I'll kill him", "Jeff, no please, I have to work with him, Vince will never split us", "Listen, Stephanie knows, so I'm not sure you will not be split, I can't see her let him close to you", "She knows?", "Yeah, and Hunter too, so relax, you're save Brian"**, when they arrived downstairs Jeff took Brian's hand in his, making Brian jump a little **"If someone sees us Jeff", "So", "I…", "You?", "No, it's ok, but I just don't want you to get into trouble", "Why would I get into trouble Brian, Vince knows I'm swinging both ways, and it's not as if three hundred fans were here and could see us, so relax", "Ok"**

As nice as Brian's night and morning had been, Ezekiel's had been a lot worse, with both Dave and Glen on his ass he had spend the night feeling what Brian must have felt, being taken hard and brutal, slapped and tortured, the least to say was that his mood was dark but the realization of what he had made endure the small blonde had dawned and was now vivid, he was sitting with his two _"new"_ friends who had put a collar on his neck and Dave was keeping the leash on the table next to him, chuckling when he saw Jeff and Brian arrive at the restaurant, he looked at Zeke **"Behave bitch, you don't look at them, got that", "Yes", "Yes what?", "Yes master"**, Glen and Dave had taken Zeke to be their slave for 24 hours, as punishment for what he had done to Kendrick, Mark had decided to accept that fact, Jackson needed a lesson and those two and their bondage, sm fantasies were just the right punishers…

Jeff smirked and whispered to Brian as they made their way over to Shawn, Mark, Matt and Hunter **"I can guarantee you that Zeke's ass must hurt", "Why?", "Well, let's say that the Animal and the Big Red Machine are extreme in bed", "Oh"**, Jeff kissed him sweetly before sitting down next to him and grinning at the others **"How are you guys this morning?", "It's one you freak, so it's afternoon, and yes, good, so it seems you were right after all", "Yeah", "And now you guys are…"** Hunter was trying to find the right word but Jeff interrupted him **"Together? Yes"**, to prove his words he kissed Brian again **"Something against it?", "Nope, as long as the fans don't find out I'm cool with it", "Good Hunter, because I wouldn't change anything, not for you, not for Vince, not for anybody"**, on his last words his gaze moved to Matt who gave him a smile **"As long as I don't have to witness more than kissing I'm cool", "Cool bro, thanx"**

After lunch they went to the pool in the hotel to relax a little, Jeff and Brian clinging together in the whirlpool, kissing and talking **"Can I join you? Is it still clean in here?", "Yes Shawn you can"**, Shawn grinned and jumped him **"Hey, this is for calm activities, no fooling around", "Uh, sorry lovebirds"**, Jeff kissed Brian **"I'll be back, need to bug my bro a little"** and he glided from the whirlpool to the adjacent pool and swam to where his brother was, meanwhile Shawn got closer to Brian and whispered **"Soooooo, you finally got him"**, Brian blushed, a happy twinkle in his eyes **"Yes", "Told you he was interested too, you could have had him earlier", "He said that too, I just didn't know how too, well at least now I can live my dream, even if the price was high", "Hey, apparently Zeke's very sorry, at least Glen told me that, you should just stay away from him for a while, anyways, Jeff won't met him touch you, you know", "I know, but I don't want Jeff to get in problems", "He won't"**

They got disturbed by loud laughing and laughed too when they saw Jeff and Matt trying to push the Deadman under water and were both the ones ending drowned, Mark just shaking his head amused **"Always the same with the Hardys"**, Jeff pouted just as amused when he came back up **"You could let us win for once", "Nope"**, Jeff swam back to the whirlpool and immediately sat behind Brian, taking him into a tender embrace and kissing his neck **"Safer here I think", "That's the only reason you came back?", "Nope, I started missing you"**, Shawn giggled **"You know you two are really sweet together", "Yeah, we know that Shawn", "Oh my, two cocky bastards together, perfect"**, Brian grinned and leaned against Jeff, entwining their fingers and sighing with content as Jeff caught his lips in a sweet kiss…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you guys liked it, Please Review :-), Reviews make me happy hehehe_


	6. Disclaimer II

_**A little Addition**_

_The chapters that I have been writing on with the "Island"-theme will be posted here… I noticed most of my couples ended on vacation because of something that happened in the ring, or outside, but in relation with a match or a feud so it only seemed natural to put them in here… Plus, I didn't really find a title beside what the file is called on my computer "Island Drabbles", and I didn't like it, so every 12 started chapters will end up in here…_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

_I haven't said it in a while *smirks* but they are not mine, nor is the WWE, nothing here is real besides the stupid mistakes. _

_I don't make any money with this nor do I imply that any of the following ever happened, happens, or will ever happen…_

_I in no way imply that any of the guys would do this, are gay (who cares really) or whatever, this is just FICTION_

**Rating****:**

_Won't really change, for the, at least, five next chapters rating will be M, NC-17, hardcore, bondage, sextoys, rape, etc…, there will be additional notes within every chapter ;-) _

**Teasers****:**

_There are following pairings already nearly finished (not quite in that order):_

_Undertaker/Jeff Hardy (Hell, even twice hehe, one for 2002 and one for 2009)_

_Batista/HHH/Randy Orton/Ric Flair (Evolution)_

_Miz/Morrison (2009)_

_Kane/Batista (2008)_

_CM Punk/Jeff Hardy (2009)_


	7. Evolution

**Notes****:**

_--- Takes place during "Evolution", let's say it was in 2003 but no specific date :-), _

**Warnings****:**

_Nothing special, besides that there's sex, sex and some more sex in here, threesome included_

_**CHAPTER 05**__**:**_

_**Dave Batista/Ric Flair/HHH/Randy Orton**_

Orton ignored Hunter's smirk and followed Dave and Ric inside, not knowing what both men had in store for him and that they had played poker for the threesome with the younger man, and HHH was quite pissed that he had lost and wasn't going to have a piece of Randy's ass this time, but he was a patient man and knew that his turn would come even if tonight the Nature Boy and the Animal would have the chance of introducing Randy to the carnal pleasures, even though, come to think of it he slowly got up, eyes roaming the waves that came hitting some rocks on his left, grinning…

Ric waited at the door and let Randy pass, who was feeling awkward under their heated glances **"Ah I see you came", "No Dave, he hasn't come yet, that will come later"**, Randy looked from Ric to Dave but was shoved to the bed by the Nature Boy and pushed down by Dave **"Relax Randy, don't panic… We'll be gentle…", "Gentle?"**, sitting on the bed next to Randy and leaning on him and tenderly kissing his neck before sucking on his earlobe Ric whispered** "Yes, gentle"**, it dawned to Orton what they were up too but before he could react he felt Dave lift his shirt and start kissing the skin at the edge of his pants **"Dave? What are you doing man?", "Sssh Randy… enjoy it…"** and with those words he started unbuttoning the Legend-Killers pants…

Ric was keeping Randy's upper body down, leaning chest on chest and biting his neck, he was quite happy when he felt Randy responding a bit, even if it was just a hand roaming his shoulder, the younger man seemed to volunteer for this experience and it was only the better… He hated taking someone by force, he enjoyed an active and participating partner in bed… He felt Randy grip him hard and looked down, Ric had to smirk, Dave was kissing and licking Randy's cock through the fabric of his underwear and at the looks of it Randy enjoyed it, his moans grew louder as his body started moving beneath the two men and he panted **"Dave… Oh my god… Dave"**. Ric started kissing Randy and then moved away to watch Dave undress him…

First the jeans Randy was wearing was gone and Dave seemed to want to take his time since he started kissing and biting the inside of Randy's thigh, trailing his tongue upwards to lick his hard member again before concentrating on his inner thigh again, Ric whispered seductively into Randy's ear **"He's making you so hard Randy… Dave is really a god when it comes to certain things" **before capturing his lips into a demanding kiss…

Randy moaned when he felt Dave replace his lips with his hand and heard him huskily grumble **"I'm going to take him so hard he'll faint Ric…"**, Ric was on another planet too, Randy had slipped a hand down and was stroking the older man in his pants and hearing Dave's low voice rumble like that made him even harder than he already was **"Oh yes… Randy will learn a lot tonight"**

Grinning, Dave finally pushed Randy's boxer away and started licking his cock teasingly before sliding his mouth over it and sucking him, one hand firmly grasping Orton's balls while Ric took of his shirt and served himself a glass of Whiskey and sat down on the couch, observing the two beautiful males on the bed, Randy's hands were gripping the sheets while Dave's mouth was coming and going on his cock, Ric inhaled **"You're too dressed Dave… Let me see that magnificent body of yours"**, lifting his head and grinning cockily Dave nodded and Randy sat up, panting but still capable of helping Dave to first take of his shirt and then his pants. He swallowed hard when he saw the size of Batista's manhood, he had always thought of himself as nicely hung, but the Animal had at least a good two to three inches on him, not to speak of the thickness, Dave smirked **"Like what you see Randy? It's all yours… All of it…"**, and he grabbed him by the neck and pushed his face against his crotch **"Suck me Orton"**

Tentatively Randy obeyed and started sucking him off, it didn't take long and Dave pushed him back **"Hummm, you're a good bitch Randy… With a very talented mouth…"**, Dave grinned mischieviously and added **"Jerk yourself off for us Randy"**, Randy blushed even more and after a hard slap on his thigh because he wasn't quick enough he started to stroke himself, Dave licking his lips…

Randy was whelping and moaning as his hand was moving up and down in a rapid pace on his cock, Dave stroking his chest and pinching his nipples **"Yes, cum for us Randy, cum for us…"**, Ric was still sitting opposite the bed on a couch, well leaning back or laying would be a better qualification for his position, his hand stroking his rock-hard cock through his pants **"Yes Orton… Cum for us… We'll need the lube…"**

Dave smirked and bend down, licking the head of Randy's cock before nibbling on it, making the younger man lose it and come, screaming like a banshee… Dave had collected his cum and was now lubrificating his huge cock with it **"I need you to sit on top of me Randy"**, Batista laid down and Randy, who's cock was way beyond hard again complied and moved on top of him on all his fours, before starting to impale himself slowly on Dave's cock, cringing **"Argh, you're so… so… huge Dave… So… Oh my god…"**, Flair thought he'd come straight in his pants hearing Randy moan half in pain and half in pleasure like a slut and he quickly undressed and walked over, sitting next to the two men **"Lower yourself some more Randy… Wait I'll help you…"**, he put his hands on Orton's hips and locking his eyes with Dave pushed him brutally down and kept the shivering man there… Dave had tried to be ready but the sudden warm thightness around his cock was too much to bear and he bucked up, pressing his enormous cock even deeper into the Legend Killer making his eyes water a little…

Dave put his hands on Randy's shoulders and pulled him down so he could kiss him, and so that Ric would be able of slipping his cock into his body, Ric understood perfectly and lifted Randy's hips a little before placing his cock against Dave's and started pressing the head inside of Orton too. It wasn't long before they got a reaction and Randy tensed, moaning loudly, first in only pain but after a while lust joined the hissings **"Argh… Oh no guys… Please… Oh my… Oh yessssss"**, Ric grinned and pushed further inside while Dave put his hands on Randy's lower back and pushed him back own on his own cock, the sounds that escaped Orton's throat were more than sweet, besides aroused moaning and painful complaining, but the two older men weren't about to let him go and started both pouncing into his body, filling him more than he could actually take, or thought he could ever take…

Dave kept his hands strongly on Randy's thighs and his eyes locked with his, Randy looked gorgeous riding his cock like that and Ric's cock felt absolutely fabulous against his inside Orton's thight hole, and the sensations amplified when Ric put on hand on Randy's shoulder to help him keep his balance and one on his lower back to push him deeper down… The friction was delicious for all three men, well more for Ric and Dave than Randy who had the impression that they we're tearing him up, but when one of Dave's hand grabbed his cock and started jerking him off in rhythm to Ric's poundings he couldn't but moan **"Yes guys… Oh yes…"**,

The Game slowly opened the door and sneaked in, and stopped right in his tracks after locking the door… The moans were already very enticing, but the view was just breath-taking… Dave, on his back, was bucking up in sync with Ric who was positionned behind Randy, who was raising and falling on top of Batista… Hunter quickly undressed and walked over, smirking **"Sorry guys, but I couldn't let you have all the pleasure without me"**, shaking his head amused and panting, Flair broke the silence that had invaded when Hunter's presence became clear to the three men** "Ha, I was waiting for you to show up… You owe me Dave…", "I'll pay you in naturals, but later…"**, Randy looked from one to the other and hoped it would be impossible for Hunter to join them inside his thight body, but that wasn't what the Game had in mind, he positionned himself in front of Randy and gave him a lustfull glance while slapping Dave's face with his cock. Dave didn't need long before understanding and started to lick and suck the older man off…

Randy watched Dave's tongue flicker around Hunter's thick and hardening member and came, howling and tensing so much he nearly drove Dave and Ric over the edge too, but they both stalled and inhaled, not ready to finish already. Hunter passed a hand through Randy's cum and sucked on his fingers **"Humm, delicious kid… Now taste mine"**, swallowing hard Randy opened his mouth and Hunter stuck his dick inside, deep, moaning **"Oh yes… Suck me Orton…"**, while Dave and Ric started pounding hard into the younger man's body…

Dave was the first to come, his groans loud and his body bucking up hard when he shot his load deep inside Randy, and feeling the warm and wet fluid Ric followed, pulling out and dropping next to them **"Oh yes Orton… You just made me come harder than all of my ex-wifes together boy"**, Dave chuckled and added **"Yeah, his ass is perfect…"**, Hunter had enough and was so horny he thought his cock was about to explode, he pushed Randy on his back and lifted his legs, penetrating him to the hilt in one hard trust **"Oh yessss… So thight…"**, Randy closed his eyes, moaning as the Game started ramming violently into him as if there was no tomorrow, a slapping sound filling the room at every trust and loud moans joining it, while Dave and Ric watched them, Dave more than ready for a second round and grabbing Orton the second Hunter was done and dragging the younger man to the couch, gently caressing his cheek while he kissed him **"You're so hot Randy, so hot"**, Randy was exhausted and sore, all he wanted was a little break, but unfortunately for him it wouldn't be cuddly for long…

He was leaning his head and his arms on the couch, with his legs spread and on his knees, he felt Hunter stroke his neck in a tender moment **"Relax… You're about to have an animalistic moment boy", "I… I…", "Sssh"**, Ric was brutally stroking Dave who was as hard as a rock and panting, and ready to tear Orton in two as he moved behind the younger man and trusted forward, all of his huge cock disappearing inside of Randy who howled in pain at the brutal and violent intrusion, but he didn't have a moment to get used to it since Dave immediately started pounding into him, pressing his whole cock back in at every trust…

While Randy was hissing more in pain than pleasure, Dave's moans got indeed animalistic **"Yeah… So good Randy… So good…"**, Hunter chuckled and continued to stroke his neck, whispering softly in his ear **"You're doing good Randy… Relax and enjoy it"**, Dave grunted in pleasure **"I sure do"**, he pulled out completely only to trust back in and got even faster and harder in his trusts, one hand gripping Randy's hip hard to make him stop moving forward and take more of each trust while Ric put a hand on his other hip to keep him in place **"Hummm, to see that huge piece of meat enter you like that Randy makes me want you again too"**, Randy was too exhausted to answer and was more busy concentrating on the piercing sting that he felt in his ass, and then Dave changed his penetration angle and hit his prostate, making Randy shake like leafs in a storm **"Oh my god"**, Hunter kissed Randy on his temple, not stopping to gently massage his neck **"He found it…"** and indeed he had found it, Randy came, his eyes shut thight as waves of pleasure ran through him, Dave never stopped pounding against that spot until he too came in a deafening roar of pleasure and collapsed next to Randy on the couch…

Hunter pulled Randy into his lap, Randy shaking his head and softly objecting **"Please… I can't… Let me breathe a little… Please guys…"**, Ric chuckled, passing a hand over Orton's back **"I think we could do that"** before he pulled Dave down and put him in the position that Randy had been in **"Soooo David…"**, Dave laughed when he felt the older man pass a hand over his buttcheeks **"Yes Ric?", "You said Paul wouldn't come here", "I know…", "I'm gonna collect my reward for having been right"**, Dave was shivering in anticipation while Hunter, with a cuddled up Randy who was lazily looking at the two other men, his head resting against Hunter's chest and nearly purring under the constant stroking of his neck, was grinning **"You've been looking forward for this, ha Ric", "Yes"**, Hunter kissed Randy on the forehead and whispered amused **"Those two are insatiable"**.

Randy was sure his was dreaming, this whole experience, this whole scene unfolding before him was just too surreal, the fact that his friends were into games like this was still a little too much for him to comprehend, even if he had to admit that he would have never thought that sleeping with them would be so arousing and bring him so much pleasure, while he was resting Ric pushed into Dave who let out a long and deep moan **"You like this Animal", "Yes Ric… And if you don't start moving I'll get pissed"**, Hunter chuckled and put his free hand on Dave's arm, stroking him as Ric started pounding into him…

When Ric came, dropping against Dave's large back and drooling a little, Randy was asleep in Hunter's arms, making Ric laugh out **"We killed him", "He'll get used to it"**, Dave pouted a little **"I wasn't done with him, damn", "You can have him tomorrow morning"**, Hunter kept Randy protectively against his chest and frowned** "Hey, I only had him once, I too should have him tomorrow morning", "Guys, you'll both get him, but I think we should let him rest"**, Dave pulled Randy slowly up and took him to the bed, gently dropping him and curling against his back **"Mine", "You suck", "Yeah I do, but now I rest"**, Hunter looked at Ric who grabbed his cock and moved his hand up and down **"I'm still there too"**, Hunter smirked** "How can you do that, did you pop a pill or are you just as fit as a young stud", "The second one Paul"**

Randy woke the next morning when he started growing extremely hard and his body shivered under Hunter's stroking of his cock and he felt someone nibble at his neck, he groaned and pushed against Dave who didn't mind at all and moved his mouth from the neck over the back, licking and biting, before he lifted Randy's leg and started to prepare the younger man with his tongue. Randy shuddered and moaned loudly while Hunter started kissing him, his hand never leaving his cock **"Good morning Randy"**, the younger man couldn't even answer, his whole body started to shake and he came, his head dropping against Hunter who kept him in place so Dave could continue his sweet administrations, before he pushed Randy on top of Hunter and penetrated him in one trust. Randy moaned and braced himself against Hunter who kissed him **"Sssh, it's ok…"**, he knew the Legend Killer was probably sore as hell but was very inclinded on making him enjoy it, so he moved a little and started nibbling on the head of his cock, happy when he felt him grow hard again…

Their combined moans and groans woke Ric who grinned when he opened his eyes to the spectacle **"Wonderful… That's the type of morning fun I like guys"**, Randy looked absolutely gorgeous, his cheeks flushed and his body shaking, Ric decided to join the fun and got up and behind Dave, who stopped moving for a moment to let Ric penetrate him. Soon the whole room was filled with moans, Randy was fisting the sheets, the pleasure from Hunter's mouth on his cock was taking away the pain from the deep trusts, Dave was sure he was going to burst, with the thightness around his own cock and the pounding Ric was giving him he was in heaven and it didn't take long before he spilled himself inside the youngest of their pack, groaning **"Randy… You're a great fuck"**, Ric pulled out of Dave and replaced him inside of Orton who mewled and hit his head on the pillow **"Guys… I'm… I'm…"**, Hunter sucked him hard **"And we're not done with you, you're gonna feel me too kid, soon…"**

Ric decided to play nice and pulled out of Randy, motioning to Hunter that he could take his place, he gladly accepted and started immediately pounding into his friend **"Yes Randy… Oh god, so thight"**, Dave started getting Ric off, sucking and biting on his cock until the Nature Boy came with a grunt, Dave smirking and going back to sucking Randy who was biting in his fist, not sure he'll stay conscious if they continued like that…

Hunter was so horny he pounded like a madman and came soon, dropping against Randy **"So good"**, Dave continued, he wanted Randy to have another moment of pleasure, while Ric and Hunter touched him everywhere, squeezing his shoulders, caressing his back, Hunter kissing his neck until he came, dropping against the mattress and panting **"No more… I can't… can't take it anymore"**, Ric chuckled **"I think it's lunch time anyways… Guys, let's get cleaned up and go eat something, I'm starving"**. They took showers, alone, knowing very well that together it would mean the next round and a good hour later they arrived at the restaurant, Randy cringing a little as he sat down, Dave squeezed his shoulder **"You'll get used to it", "Hope so, 'cause I have to admit I liked it more than I wanted", "More than you wanted?"**, Randy blushed **"Never thought I'd… And with you guys…"**, Ric laughed amused **"Well, you're part of this now, so I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but rest assured, we don't do that every night", "Good, 'cause I'm sore as hell, if I had to wrestle today it would be hell", "Oh, but we'll train this afternoon kid, so you better start getting ready"**, Randy looked at him like he had lost his mind whiwh made them all burst out into a happy and content laughter…

_Hope you liked it, drop me a line or two :-)_

_Next chapter will either be Miz/Morrison, Kane/Batista or Undertaker/Jeff Hardy, depending on which one I finish first _


	8. MizMorrison

_**Big Thank You to Narcis for the Review, glad you enjoyed the Evolution chapter :-), I know it was hard blocking Flair's body out hehe**_

**Disclaimer****: **_Check Disclaimers I and II, just to make sure, I don't own them, don't make money with this and in no way want to offend anyone, even though I really don't care if someone's offended lol, I like it hehe_

**Notes****:**

_--- Takes place after the Draft on Raw on the 13__th__ of April 2009 where thanx to Morrison's intervention Miz lost his match and got drafted to Raw_

_--- Funny fact, or coincidence, I didn't know but I checked to know a little something about The Miz and John Morrison, and found out that John was born October 3__rd__ 1979 and Mike was born October 8__th__ 1980, big lol on that, don't know why, just found it kind of catchy hehe_

_--- To __**Narcis**__ and all those who found Miz and Morrison's interlude too short last time, I hope there's enough smut and hot sex in here to make up for the shortness and lack of details in their encounter in "Abyssus Abyssum Invocat" lol ;-) Indulge and Enjoy my dear Readers_

**Warning****: NC-17 and I mean it lol, there's male on male in basically every possible position in this, and pretty explicit, so you are warned… I'm not handing out puking-bags, I'm not an airline, so if you end up offended, it's your own fault… Ta… **

***grins widely***

_And now I send you off to Lala-Land my dear Readers, hope you'll enjoy this little piece of smut and fluff_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**CHAPTER 06**__**: **_

_**Miz/Morrison**_

Mike was up first, stretching and smiling at his still asleep lover before turning his head and staring outside, he got up and was in the sea five minutes after waking up, still grinning at his lover's rather possessive grip, indulging in the peace and quiet, the beautiful colours the sunrise had to offer, and floating on his back he didn't notice John right behind him…

John had woken when the nice, warm heatsource next to him had gone lost, and had observed his lover get up and snitch out on him like he had done since they had gotten there. Not that he had something to worry, the view they had was breath-taking and he knew Mike was a lover of sunrises and sea, hence his little invitation after having had to nearly bribe McMahon into giving them both a week off, so he had only smiled when Mike had run and thrown himself into the waves that were glistering under the first sunrays. But at one point he had started missing him and had followed him, and was now gently grabbing him and pulling him into an embrace **"You snitched out on me again Mike", "Sorry… But I didn't want to wake you up", "It's ok, good morning", "Good morning…"**, Mike turned and kissed him passionately, only to have John mumble **"Mike, you're sure? If someone sees us…"**, Mike interrupted him with more kisses** "So?", "So? Vince will kill us", "Damn, you can spoil the best of funs John, you know that?", "Hey, wait… I didn't mean it like that, all I meant was if you didn't mind people seeing us"**, nibbling on John's ear, Mike laughed** "They all mind there own business here John, so no, I don't care"**, John gave him a sweet smile and captured his lips before dragging his lover back to their bungalow and pushing him onto one of the longchairs on their private terrasse, sliding behind him and hugging him gently **"I ordered breakfast over here… So you could see the sunrise with nothing but sand between you and the sea", "Thank you John", "Don't mention it…"**

Breakfast arrived five minutes later, and after indulging in some fruits and pancakes they went back to their initial position, Mike in John's arms, between his legs, protected, as if nothing ever happened…

_Flashback_

_John had only tried to help, on instinct, brain shut down and only on "Help Miz" modus, not a second would he have thought that he would make everything change by his intervention… _

_Miz couldn't believe it… And yet it was beaming on the huge screen… He just had been drafted to Raw, away from Morrison, from their Dirt Sheed, and that thanx to his tagteam partner and lover and his stupid intervention in his match. He couldn't believe it and John's sorry expression in his face didn't help it, he felt betrayed, hurt, angry, lost…_

_And even though John looked as if he was fighting to keep back his tears, anger was all Miz could feel when they hugged, and when John let go of him and turned he snapped and attacked him, not stopping at kicking him but getting him knocked out on the mat... Mike was pacing through the ring, raging while John was trying to overcome the pain of both betrayal and corporal punishment and was massaging his neck and head, without a last glance back Mike made his way back to the lockerroom, angry beyond everything while officials helped John back… _

_End Flashback_

Mike sighed and shook his head at the unpleasant memory, alarmed, John made him turn his head so he could capture his lips in a kiss **"What's the problem Miz?"**, all he got as an answer was he headshake and a weak** "Nothing", "Bullshit man, when did we stop trusting each other"**, Mike pouted** "When you made me get drafted"**, sighing John stroke his cheek, just as miserable at the outcome of his actions** "Stop that, I was as pissed as you were dammit", "Really?", "Really… And I thought we had left that behind us", "We have, but I just thought of it… So don't worry, I already forgave you, you know, but it's hard thinking I won't be able of falling asleep in your arms every night"**, John smiled and trailed a pattern with his fingers on Mike's chest, Mike leaning on him and kissing him, while his own hands roamed John's perfect abs…

It didn't take long before their hands roamed downwards towards their cocks, John slipping his hand immediately under Mike's swimming trunks, while Mike teased him through the fabric, their lips never losing each other, their tongues duelling… Sweet moans reached John's ears and he snickered **"So sweet", "Shut up… And fuck me…", "Oh… With the greatest of pleasures"**

John pushed into Mike, gently kissing his face as he penetrated him completely and started a slow rhythm **"So thight…", "Faster John… Please…", "No… I'll make you come with tenderness this time"**, Mike's eyes flew open and had a beaming seldom seen in them, John smiled and kissed him, whispering as he never stopped his movement **"I love you you fool", "Yeah, right", "Oh damn you Miz… I have since I first saw you…", "Fuck me and shut up", "No", "No?", "I thought I made myself clear, I'll make love to you…"**, the soft tone Morrison's voice had made Mike blush** "Whatever"**

Mike was lying on his back, his lover on top of him, face nuzzled against his neck and whispering sweet things, while his cock came and went inside of Mike's thight body **"You feel so good…", "I love your cock John… The way it… The w…"**, Miz was passed everything, the pleasure that had been building up inside of his body became nearly too much to manage, he moaned his last words loudly, making John chuckle **"I love it when your cheeks are flushed like that…"** sucking Mike's neck he continued** "… When your body moves in sync with mine… Your muscles contract when my cock hits your prostate…"**, that did it for Mike who came howling and brought John down with him, his muscles clenching his lover's cock so thightly he gripped him, biting him in the neck and shivering…

They both put their trunks back on and ran towards the sea, playing around in the waves for a good ten minutes, before John put his arms around Mike and his legs around his waist, whipering **"I need you in me…", "There's people around John", "Damn…"**, seeing one of the catamarans come back he grinned **"How are your sailing skills Miz?", "Ha?", "Let's take the bobcat out", "You're kidding right", "There are many creeks around where no-one will be"**, feeling John buck against him and rub his crotch against his, Mike smirked, his voice husky and his hands squeezing John's ass **"Bobcat… Now"**

They sailed to a deserted beach just around the creek and laid down in the shadows of some bushes in the sand, kissing and touching each other sweetly and tenderly, John undressing Mike before stripping seductively and getting down again, next to Mike and with his back to his lover's chest. He turned his head and grinned, his eyes clouded by lust and desire, pushing his ass against the Miz's crotch **"I need you Mike… Please…"**. Mike kissed him and spat on his hand, wetting his cock with his spit before penetrating his lover, his pace quick and deep **"Oh yes John… Yes… So good…"**, John lifted a leg and put it behind Mike's so he could push him even deeper, he wasn't caring that his neck was protesting a little and kept his head turned, arousing himself on the expression Mike's face had **"So sexy when you're fucking me… So… So sexy Mike…"**, Mike's free hand sneaked over John's chest and wrapped around his dick, squeezing him **"So hard John…"**, their pleasure-filled moans sounded on the empty beach, as Mike's rhythm accelerated, both on his trusts and his wanking of John's cock…

John's right hand came resting on Mike's, the one who was wanking him while his left came resting in Mike's hair, gripping it as his body bucked against his lover who was biting him in the shoulder, none too gentle **"Harder Mike… Deeper… Pound me… Pound into me… Make me… Make me…"**, John never finished his sentence, Mike was so turned on that he started pounding inhumanly brutal into him, his hand more squeezing than wanking **"John, I'm going to… Going to…"**

Mike slid his leg between John's and glided down a little, Morrison's hand, the one that had been playing through his hair, was now stroking his cheek and Mike started sucking and biting John's left nipple, making the older man trash his head in the sand, his dark locks melting with the sand…

Mike came hard, panting and his head dropping against John's chest while John's hand interwined with Mike's around his cock **"Hummmm, I can feel your cum in my ass Mike"**, Mike moaned amused, his body shaking and quivering **"Bastard… You're getting me hard again…"**

John used their position and pushed Mike on his right side, rubbing their crotches against each other while licking his ear before biting his lobe **"Humm Mike… You make me crazy my love…"**, Mike responded by kissing him and straddling his hip **"And you're making me crazy John…"**, John smiled and pushed Mike on his back before sitting on top of him **"I need more of you"** and sliding down, impaling himself on Mike who moaned and grabbed his hips **"Oh John… Yesssssss…"**, John moved up and down on his lover, circling his hips everytime he was completely filled and making Mike moan the sweetest things **"Haaannnnn John… I… Yes…"**, circling faster and faster and pressing his hips down as much as he could John felt a squeeze on his own cock and registered in his lustfilled mind that Mike was jerking him off, one hand stroking his cock and one squeezing his balls…

They made it back in time for a late lunch and after an extra portion of desert for Mike what John had quoted with an angelic smirk they were back on their terrace, snuggled close together on a longchair and dozing…

They slept for a good two hours, cuddled up, legs entwined and John's head on Mike's chest, never letting go of each other. John was the first to emerge, yawning and stroking Mike's cheek before kissing him **"Wake up", "Hummm, no", "Yes Mike… Let's go for a swim", "No, thanx, I need to digest first"**, John chuckled, slapping his lover's belly **"Or work out before you end up fat"**. That had the merit to make the younger man stare at him and issue a pout** "Hey…"**, Mike pinched his lover's abs making him smirk and laugh **"Yeah, that's called perfect abs babe, perfect abs", "A little modesty wouldn't do you any bad John"**, John licked his lips and stroked them too** "You love my abs Mike"**, amused, Mike shook his head and rolled his eyes** "Yeah, and you do too, and too much I might say Mister eight-pack…"**, stroking his lover's chest he mumbled** "Jealous and lazy bastard", "No, absolutely not, I just want to chill a little…", "Come swim with me", "John, you're older than me, I think you can go and swim all by yourself"**, John leaned down and playfully bit his lover's cock through his trunks, pulling and groaning around it before getting up and faking a pout, whispering **"No more sex for you Mister" **only making Miz chuckle** "Yeah right John, as if… You're already hard again **_**my love**_**"**.

Mike had made sure to susurre my love as seductively as possible and was rewarded with John's burning eyes **"You tease… I'll make you feel sorry for this"** he added teasingly** "**_**my love**_**"**. Mike burst out laughing **"Yeah right, I can see your boner from here… And that blinded by the sun **_**my love**_**"**, John smirked and rolled his hips a little before glancing right and left and checking if someone was looking, happy no-one was around he seductively moaned as one his hands moved under his trunks and he took his indeed hard cock out and played with it, never losing Mike's eyes** "I'll fuck you sore **_**my love**_**"**, he chuckled and put it back in, knowing all he wanted to do was fucking him crazy, but that's was something they had done since they had come together, their sex was unbelievable, no matter how many times a day they went down on each other, as a matter of fact John was amazed and sometimes thought it even got better the more they fucked, he grinned to himself thinking of how much Mike Mizanin was his addiction, both physically and mentally…

Mike watched him walk backwards into the water, never losing their eye-contact until John backflipped into a wave and disappeared from his vision, he chuckled and got comfortable, yawning and dozing a little curled up and completely serene and happy, unfortunately his dozing time got interrupted twenty minutes later by a dripping John who jumped him and shook his head, making a zillion little drops land on his cozily resting, and foremost dry, body. **"Hey… No, seriously, I need some rest man", "No you're not"**, Mike blinked sweetly** "Yes, please love", "Ok ok, I'll go and get us some drinks", "Good initiative Hennigan, good initiative, I was thinking about it but couldn't get my ass to move", "Lazy bum"**, Mike flipped him the bird and stretched while waiting for him to come back…

They spend the rest of the afternoon getting nicely plastered on different cocktails, their rule was never the same one twice, and so they worked themselves through the card, until Mike got up, smirking **"I need a shower, or I'll never be ready for dinner", "Worse than a girl, I'll get us the Zombie", "Uh yes, bring back two for each", "Hey, that's against the rules", "So what, they are made to be broken anyways and you know we down them way too quickly"**

When Mike came out of the shower and saw John stand there, hand on his cock and stroking himself, his tongue licking his lips and panting slightly **"Wow John…", "Get down, I've got something better than a cocktail for you", "I beg your pardon?", "Sit down somewhere Mike…"**, curious where this was heading Mike walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning back on his arms and measuring his lover's perfect body with hungry eyes **"And now?"**, John got down in front of Mike and stroked his cock **"Now… Now, I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget your name", "Uuuh, really?"**, John licked his lips and nodded, his hands roaming Mike's thighs and massaging them **"I want to hear you scream my name", "I think I did at least already five times today John"**, John chuckled, amused and leaned forward **"Well, then now comes number six Mike", "I'm ready…"**, John locked eyes with him before he sunk down on his knees, leaning his body against the bed between Mike's legs and wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick…

Mike put a hand in John's hair and stroked it, moaning and contemplating the beauty between his legs, John lifted his head a little and started licking over the slit, pushing his tongue against it while his hand kept a firm grip of the pulsing member. Hearing Mike moan he let go and let his hand slide to the balls, his tongue licking around the cock and making Mike trash his head back and moan loud **"Oh my god John… Feels so… Feels so good…"**, John whispered **"And it will get better"**, and he pushed Mike's balls up before starting to lick them, forcing his tongue hard against them before licking his way back up to the throbbing head **"You taste so good"**, Mike was passed intelligent thoughts and just moaned, pushing his hips up **"No patience at all"**, John sucked the balls deep in his mouth and made the most explicit sloppy noise sucking hard that Mike had ever heard, John's hand grabbed his cock hard and bend it down, his mouth moving over again and sucking Mike, deep-throating him while his hand was back on fondling his balls…

It didn't take long and Mike came, howling and falling back on the bed, John moving next to him and straddling his hips **"And?", "That was mindblowing"**, John laughed and kissed him, and felt himself reversed on his back **"Well, let me repay you"**, and he started sucking on John's nipples, one hand stroking his hard cock **"You enjoyed sucking me, ha Hennigan"**, John's heart was racing, he loved nothing more than Mike's dirty mouth sometimes** "I can't deny that Mizanin"**, licking his lips Mike lowered his head to John's cock, licking and sucking **"Hummm, I love that cock of yours John… So hard… So stiff… So thick…"**, he moaned as he continued alternating sucking and licking **"It tastes so good… Your precum… On my tongue"**, John lifted himself up a little and grabbed Mike's arm which was pinching his nipple **"Don't stop Mike…", "Oh I won't… Not until you spill your cum in my mouth…"**, he deep-throated him before going back to sucking the head **"… In my throat…"**, knowing he could bring the shaman of sexy to the brink of his sanity with his dirty talk he trailed his lips with his lover's cock, before trailing it over his face and moaning** "In my face…"**, John was beyong tangible thoughts **"Bastard"** and Mike's tongue was working it's magic until his lover came, bucking…

An hour later they sat on a quiet table in one of the restaurants of the hotel, with a nice bottle of wine and enjoying the serene atmosphere, only the noize of the waves accompagnating their discussion **"Listen Mike, I'm really sorry we won't be able of seeing each other that much from now on"**, turning his head and plunging his eyes in Mike's he continued **"But I promise you, we'll take breaks like this more often from now on"**, **"Hey, it's gonna be exciting, beating on them seperately you know…"**, **"Yeah, more options…"**, "**Yeah, you're a nice guy now"**, **"Hey, I never minded being a heel, I prefer being a heel, but it was their decision"**, **"I know that John"**

John took his hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing his palm, his voice soft and sincere **"I don't wanna be without you Mike"**, knowing he was still way too emotional on the subject Mike joked** "Me neither, I mean hello, who can be without me, completely not understandable", "You cocky bastard", "Yeah, I need to keep my heel tendencies running high, now you…"**, he smirked amused **"… You can be jealous", "Oh I am, knowing they'll all hang around you and I won't be there", "There's no-one who can make me as happy as you, as hard…"**, he took John's hand and put it on his crotch to mark his words **"… so hard"**, he bucked against the hand, licking his lips and letting his head fall back and making Morrison swallow hard at how erotic he looked **"… so hard I think I'll come right here… Hmmmm", "Ok, we need to get to our room… NOW"**, John got up and pulled him along, smirking when he heard him laugh **"I swear I'll make you go crazy", "Tough luck, I am already"**

John pushed him on the bed the second they got there, ripping his cloths of his body and glad Mike did the same, he slit over him, rubbing their naked bodies against each other and kissing him… They rolled on the bed, their bodies never leaving each other and wrestling for who would top and who would bottom, even if they were long past dominant struggles and had found out that they both enjoyed both positions long ago, John ended on top of Mike, leaving his lips to start licking down, Mike gripping him as he spread his legs and put them around his waist **"Now John… I need you"**, John smiled and kissed him, penetrating him slowly as he nibbled on his neck **"Hmmm Mike… So good… Damn, you feel so good"**. They both were way too horny to last long, John's trusts all pounding against his lover's prostate, making him wind and moan and scratch him **"John… Oh my god… John…"**, Morrison let one hand slip and took Mike's already rock hard cock in his hand and started stroking him…

After a couple of more trusts and strokes Mike's whole body started shuddering and he came, taking John right to his own orgasm and making him drop next to him, pulling him in his arms, Mike panting and cuddling up, his head on his shoulder, arm and leg over John's legs and chest and purring happily **"I love you so much", "I love you too"**. They cuddled for a long moment, tenderly touching each other until they both fell asleep, smiles on their faces and knowing nothing could ever come between them… Nothing…

_Ok, now I hope I'll get more feedback about this chapter than I got for the last, I'm kinda needing Reviews to know if I suck (uhum, no, not like that you pervs) or not…_

_The next chapters of Abyssum and Glimpse are in work, and advancing I may say, maybe slow but steadily, but I'll be free until September and I hope I'll manage to start writing a bit every day and catching up on those fics a bit :-)_

_And now, please please please *pretty begging dog eyes* __**Review**__ hehe _


End file.
